The Married Life!
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: Well Rin's high school life was something exciting so maybe her married life will be the same. Let's see what happens when she is pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby and no longer has high school drama. Rated M for later chapters. Continuation of High School Life I and II.
1. Doctor!

**Doctor!**

**Hello dear readers! I am so happy to be giving you a story! I hope you enjoy this because this is a continuations of High School Life. Some of you said you wished to read a continuation of the story. So here it is. **

I was going into my second month of pregnancy. I had to see my doctor for my monthly check up. Sesshomaru and I were in a big disagreement about the sex of the baby. Sesshomaru wanted to know what we were having and I didn't. I wanted it to be a surprise. So we were at ends with each other.

I had just got called back. Sesshomaru wasn't able to attended this appointment but Inuyasha was. Great for me! He just wouldn't shut up about how he can't wait for the baby to come. I knew he was excited to be an Uncle. Even if he didn't say it all that much. I knew him better than he thought I did.

I sat on the bed going over things with the nurse. "An the morning sickness?" She asked me. I frowned. "It's normal if you still have it don't worry all the much." She told me. I nodded and then looked at the floor. "I will let the doctor know you are ready." She smiled and then took my chart and left.

"So your due date is January..." Inuyasha's train of thought ended. I sighed and shook my head. "Hang on I got this...it's...the..." Inuyasha put a lot of thought into this. I could tell by the way he crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "Your due date is January the eighth." He said to me. I smiled. "Right?" He asked second guessing himself.

I nodded. "Yes its the eighth. I'm impressed that you were able to remember on your own." I said with a giggle. He frowned and then glared at me. I smiled and then we went on to talk about what all I had been up too sense last week when he saw me for a family dinner.

After about fifteen minutes of Inuyasha and I chatting the doctor came in and smile. He looked over my charts and thought about what he was going to say. He looked at me and smiled. "Well Mrs. Tanaka, everything looks good with your health wise. I am gonna order a sonogram just to see the size of the baby. Alright?" I nodded and then he left the room to put the order in.

I loved getting the pictures of my sea monkey baby. Sesshomaru didn't show it much but I could tell her was just as excited to see the pictures as I was. I think deep down he was a little scared to be a father. I know I am scared to be a mom. But I nor anyone else was brave enough to tell him such a thing. Not to his face at least.

"Inuyasha?" I asked him. He looked up at me to continue on. "Do you think that if I asked the doctor to put the sex of the baby in an envelope around Christmas it would be a good present to Sesshomaru?" I asked. I looked at Inuyasha seriously.

He looked at me and then he seemed to consider my question like someone should. "Yeah I think he would. I mean you two have been fighting about it sense after you graduated. Maybe if he got something like that before the baby came he would be a little happy with it. But you aren't giving him much time." Inuyasha said. I nodded.

Why is it so hard to let me want to be surprised by my first born. Did Sesshomaru want a son to make sure he had an heir to his estate that bad? I frowned but changed it to a smiled when I saw the tech person come in. I rolled up my shirt and laid down to get the gel on my stomach.

It felt warm and then I felt the metal of the wand and then I looked at the screen that showed my unborn child. Inuyasha didn't notice himself when he got up to get a better look at the screen himself. I think he was shocked to learn that such a small life could grow in me like that. Or more surprised to know that Sesshomaru helped create that little life. I wasn't sure but I did know that Inuyasha would be a great Uncle and he would give the baby love unconditionally.

I asked the tech to print me pictures of the baby so that Sesshomaru wouldn't miss out on what I got to see. I know it's weird but I started a baby album. Weird but right now it seemed ok. I wanted to do it and what I want I got at the moment. I know the spoiled act wont last long but I am milking it as much as I can.

The tech had no problems printing out the pictures for me. She handed me the collection of pictures and then waited for the doctor to come back saying my baby was okay and everything was normal with growth.

I don't know who was more anxious to leave the doctor's office. Inuyasha or I, but once the doctor told me what I already knew I was able to leave and Inuyasha didn't waste anytime getting me safely to the car. He drove with caution all the way to the manor.

I was so happy to be done for another month of doctor visits. I couldn't wait to tell everyone what the doctor had to say and show them what the sea monkey looks like. Izayoi is going to be so happy when she see's the pictures of the baby. But I really can't show anyone the pictures until Sesshomaru see's them but the wait is worth it.

**Well here ya'll are. A new story for all of you that want to see what happens to Rin with a baby on the way. Be happy everyone! :) Thanks for all the readers that reviewed!**


	2. Pictures!

**Pictures!**

**Well here is a second chapter for all of you. I hope you all liked chapter one. I think I might do a chat story. You all seem to like those. Give me ideas for this story please! I love ideas and I give credit where credit is earned. So please give me if you feel up too it.**

I had been in the game room with Inuyasha and Miroku when I head InuTashio speaking. I took my turn in our game of Monopoly and then I ran off out the room and down the stairs. I made it down the stairs only to get a stern look from InuTashio. I smiled and then looked around for Sesshomaru. He was nowhere to be seen.

I looked at InuTashio for an answer and he just shrugged and then gave me a one arm hug and then went with Izayoi to spend time together. Sesshomaru said he would be picking me up from the manor after he got off work. It wasn't like him to work late. Maybe he had to stop somewhere before he came here and didn't tell me.

It was dinner time and Sesshomaru had yet to make a appearance and I was starting to panic a little. I told everyone what the doctor said about the baby and they all told me they were please with my progress. I smiled a little at all the things my family had to say.

It finally came around eight and I asked Inuyasha to take me home. I wasn't going to wait for him any longer. The least he could do is call me and tell me plans changed. Ugh...how dare he treat me so low. I'm his wife for goodness sakes. Not some toy to toss to the side.

Oh Sesshomaru Tanaka was gonna get it when I see him again. He was gonna learn he can't just work to avoid my hormones. He has really dug himself a hole this time. I wanted to cry so much but I didn't want to cry in front of Inuyasha. I smiled my thanks to Inuyasha and told him good night.

I walked in the house and went straight to our room's bathroom and started the bath. The baby enjoyed the baths more then showers. Which I didn't care the bath water felt great on my back and legs. I got the water hot and added some scented bath salts. Finally the water is where I wanted and so I got undressed and then slipped into the tub.

I gently rubbed my stomach. I wasn't showing yet. In the weeks to come I would start showing. I couldn't wait. It will be so amazing to show off the life I was carrying. I had music playing on my iPod and my eyes closed so I didn't hear the bathroom door opening.

I started to sing Everytime we Touch by Cascade. Every time I sing or hear it I think of Sesshomaru. He is my everything and this song makes me think just that every time it's played.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
_

_You make me rise when I fall._

I quietly sang in the slow version of it. The song was coming to an end. So I sighed as I also noticed my water was getting cold. I sat up turned my iPod off and then unplugged the tub and stood up. I went to take a step and I slipped.

Thankfully before I fell I grabbed onto something. When I collected my balance again I looked at what I grabbed and then almost screamed but I was pulled out of the tub and into a towel. I didn't have time to think before lips crashed into mine. I couldn't stop myself from submitting and kissing him back. I knew I was mad and he knew it too but he tried his whole caveman act and this time it wasn't going to work.

Finally Sesshomaru stopped kissing me and I shoved him away. He smirked thinking I was in the mood and then he saw my face. "Your such a jerk." I said and then I grabbed my clothes and went to our room. I got dressed before he followed and then I found and extra blanket and grabbed my pillow and left the room.

I wasn't about to sleep in the same bed with a man who couldn't take five minutes to call his pregnant wife to say he changed plans. I went to the theater room and popped in a movie and laid down on the couch. I told myself I wasn't going to cry but I ended up crying anyway.

It wasn't long after I started crying that Sesshomaru had me in his arms. "When did I stop being good enough for you?" I asked. I could feel Sesshomaru's body tense up. "Is it because I'm too emotional?" I asked through my sobs.

Sesshomaru ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing way. "Rin you will never stop being good enough for me. I know I am late. I never meant to be. I discovered my new secretary set up a late telephone conference and it required me to stay later then I though. I would have called but my the meeting was news to me three minutes before it started. "It also just happened to be the meeting that I need for the new game that Father wants to put out." He explained to me.

I was still hurt at the way he couldn't have his secretary call me. Sesshomaru and I decided it best that I stay at home and not worry about work. I was ok with it. Until I got replaced by a beauty like Ai. She was curvy and had boobs that were huge, I was lucky to have a c-cup. I had little curves but she had them all. I felt replaced in so many ways. Sesshomaru called sex off. His excuse was he didn't want to harm the baby.

So when the sex was called off I really felt it hit home. I mean who tells there pregnant wife that I have a female secretary and I don't want sex cause I am scared it might damage the baby. That's bullshit in my mind. I pushed Sesshomaru away and stood up. "I don't care. Don't touch me. It might damage the baby." I said with my voice laced with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru snapped his head and stood quickly in front of me. "Rin!" He growled my name. I ignored him and went to our room and locked the door. He banged on the door and I had no problems ignoring that as well. I packed a bag and then grabbed my cell and called InuTashio.

"Rin is everything alright?" He answered when he picked up my call. I sniffled a little. "Come now Rin you can tell me anything. What has you so upset?" He asked me again. I whipped my eyes and then took a deep breath. "Can...can you come get me? I don't want to be in the same house as Sesshomaru right now." I said trying to hold back the tears.

I had to wait a moment to get my answer. "Of course I am on my way." He said and then hung up. I sat on the edge of the bed until I heard Sesshomaru growl louder and then I unlocked the door and went straight to the front one. InuTashio was the only thing between us and for that I am grateful.

I made it to the car and got in. A few minutes later I seen InuTashio talking to Sesshomaru at the front door. Sesshomaru kept looking at me. Never at his father and I just looked at my hands. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want anything to do with him.

After a while InuTashio got in his car and drove away from the house. The ride there was very silent and I didn't care. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to go the manor and go to my room and sleep. When we arrived Izayoi was waiting outside for us. She went to my door and opened it up and walked me inside while InuTashio grabbed my bag.

That night I just stayed up all night looking at the extra copy of the sonogram pictures I made. I left the other set at home. I cried looking at the pictures. All doubts hit me, what if he doesn't want me or the baby. What if the baby is a girl will he care? Dose he really want a son that bad? All these questions made me cry harder. What did I do wrong?

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I walked back into the house after I saw my father drive away with Rin. I wanted to just rip the door open and pull her into my arms and never let her go. What on earth is going on in the pretty little head of hers?

I started to pace back and forth in our room when I looked at the desk and saw the pictures of our child. Despite what everyone says I don't care if I have a daughter or a son first. I just want a healthy child raised by Rin and I. Sure maybe I was going a little to far and not giving her sex. But I was scared more then I could ever let on.

What if I was a terrible father? What if I didn't something to hurt my child? I didn't want any of the bad things I thought of to happen. I sat in the chair holding my unborn child's picture and cried for the first time in ages. I thanked the heavens that no one was around or home to see me like this.

**Well that is chapter two for you all. I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC but then again it's my story. So thanks and if you feel the need to push the review button then please cave into those needs and do so very quickly. Reviews make me happy! **


	3. I'm Sorry!

**I'm Sorry!**

**I would love to thank all the readers who reviewed but a special thanks to Esther Clemmens. Thank you for helping me with the pregnancy part. So all credit when I mention pregnancy stuff goes to this awesome reader cause she has had a baby and I haven't. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!**

I didn't realize I had slept in so late. I felt so lazy ever sense I found out I was pregnant. I got up and got dressed. I decided to wear a pretty pink sundress. It was knee length and strapless. I found my flip-flops and made my way downstairs to find something to eat. "I really need to go for a walk. Mommy is getting way to lazy for her own good." I said to my stomach.

I was almost to the main landing when I saw Sesshomaru sitting up against the wall by the door. He had his knees up to his chest with his head resting down ward. I bit my lip for a moment and then I sighed and made my way to him. He didn't look up at me as I stood in front of him.

So I sighed once again and then sat in front of him and took his hands into mine. He raised his head up and looked at me. I smiled weakly and he just looked at me. For the longest time ever all I did was hold his hands in mine and engross myself with them. But soon it was too much, I needed to hear him, I needed to know he loved me no matter what.

"I'm sorry!" We both said at the same time. I smiled more and he lightly squeezed my hands. "Rin please let me?" He said. I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Yesterday I should have found a way to tell you I was late. I had so much planned and it got ruined. I was so excited to hear what the doctor had to say about the baby. Rin my office has become so disorganized ever sense you quit. An ever sense you quit I have had to suffer not seeing your or being near you. It kills me to know your not right outside my office everyday. An according to both my Father and Mother I should led up on the caveman act. Also the doctor says just because you are with child doesn't mean we can't have sex. So after all the thinking you let me do last night and this morning I have spoke to my Father." Sesshomaru said with a pause.

I looked at him. What was he going to tell me? I have never seen Sesshomaru this way before. He never admits he's wrong. Unless...was he really scared just as much as I am? If so then maybe he isn't a jerk like I thought he was. But what is he trying to tell me?

"I fired my secretary and hired someone else. She is perfect for the job." He said to me. I frowned. What does it have to be a woman? Sesshomaru took that moment to kiss me. "She lives up to my expectations. She is also very good at her job. She can also work from home, trust me I have seen her do it before." He said with a smug smile. I blushed when I caught onto his game.

"What if she refused?" I asked him. He shook his head at me and smiled at me. "How do you know she wont? I mean can you read her mind?" I asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and picked me up and then quickly took us to our room. I squealed with delight.

"No thank goodness I can't read her mind. But I know she will say yes because one I know she has been wanting for a while now and two she will get to be with her husband at all times during the week. They only time he leaves is to go to meetings." He said.

It took me a moment but when I caught on I kissed him quickly and she kissed me deeply. I moaned and he licked my lips. I blushed a lot. "You really mean it?" I asked. He nodded and then laid me on the bed and hovered over me. I pulled him down into a kiss and smiled more. "Then I guess she will say yes. That is if you make it worth her wild?" I said. I could see the lusty look in his eyes and knew mine reflected the same to him.

Sesshomaru made quick work of my dress and I was working on his shirt. "I love you!" I said to him and he smirk and nipped my neck. I finally finished his shirt and pushed it off of him. He stood up for a few moments and removed both pants and boxers. I smiled and he growled and pounced me. I giggled and we kissed deeply.

Sesshomaru got his fingers on the waistband of my panties and then we stopped as we heard yelling. "Geez you two I still live here so I can smell both of you. Do me a favor and leave so I can study. We all can't be lucky and not go to school!" I giggled at Inuyasha's rant. It was rather mean of us to allow our arousal's affect every demon in the house.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and then quickly handed me my dress and got dressed himself. I packed my bag and then got his phone out and started to text someone. It must have been a long message. After that was done with he looked up at me and then grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out of the manor. We got into his car and he headed for our home.

I couldn't help but smiled at him. We may have our differences but in the end we work them out and try to have make-up sex after wards. Just sometimes we have a little detour to get to the incredible sex part.

Sesshomaru parked the car outside the house and went around to my side and opened the door and pulled me out. He then carried me through the front door and into our room. He then once again removed my dress and then he removed his own and threw me on the bed and hovered above me. "Nothing is going to stop me from taking you this time Rin." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't stop the shiver and I was excited to know finally my need would get a fix for a while. Sesshomaru started to suck and kiss my neck. I on the other hand was slowly guiding him to my entrance. I decided to me a little tease and just let him rub the outside of me. He growled in a disproving way at what I was doing. I smirked and repeated the motion again.

I didn't expect three things to happen. One I didn't expect him to bite down hard on my neck, two I didn't expect him to enter me to roughly and three I didn't expect myself to enjoy either. But I did and I was so glad he was doing this to me. I moan as he stretched me. Sesshomaru pumped into me a few times and then he growled more. I couldn't stop myself. I submitted and bared my neck to him.

At the sign of affection Sesshomaru growled and his eyes turned red and then with our warning he flipped me on to my stomach and took me from behind. I moaned at the way he held me and the way he bit into my neck. It felt more and more better each time he bit down. I was screaming in pure bliss. Not too long after this new position I had found my release and so did Sesshomaru. We collapsed on the bed. Sesshomaru was laying down holding me in his arms. I was still trying to catch my breath and so was Sesshomaru. I don't think he has ever be worn out from making love before. "I love you!" I said before darkness took me.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

_What was that? We've never been so animalistic before? _I lightly run my fingers over he neck and come upon her wounds. _Did I do that to her? What they hell did we do? The last thing I remember was growling at Inuyasha for ruining our moment and then blank. Damn what they hell happened to me? Why can't...Damnit..._

I carefully removed myself from our bed and put some sweats on and grabbed the land line phone and called the office number I knew all to well. "D.O.G, President Tanaka's line. How may I help you?" Asked his old secretary.

"Rae patch me through to my father right away." I commanded. She gave me a yes sir and then did just that. I waited for the call to be patched through. "What do you need Sesshomaru?" My father asked me. "I lost control." I said as normal as I could. It was something I never thought would happen. But I guess all thoughts are up in the air when you are married to your mate.

I heard a gasp on the other end. "Rin is she alright?" InuTashio asked. "Does she know you lost it?" He asked his oldest son. "Yes she is alright." I sighed in relief of my own words. "No she doesn't. I didn't even know I did until after it happened. Father why would I lose control now after all this time being married?" I asked him. If anyone would have the answers it would be father.

I heard a drumming of a pen and soon a sigh. "Sesshomaru the only thing I can say is that she is human. You wish to constantly make her yours. Believe it or not son I was the same with Izayoi. I mean after all the times..." I couldn't take this. It was one thing to talk about losing control it was another to go into detail about.

"Father I don't wish to know about your and Mother. You say it is normal?" I asked for clarification. I need to make sure I wasn't losing, losing it. That would be bad for both Rin and I. "Yes Sesshomaru it is. Just try to make sure you don't go over board with it. She is still human and breakable after all. I will talk to you later. Good day." His father hung up the phone.

I sighed and put the phone away. I rubbed my eyes. "Damn I'm tired." I decided to make my way back to Rin and found her still asleep. I found a nightgown and put it on her and climbed back into bed. I rested her head on my chest and wrapped my arms around her sleeping frame. This is what I really enjoy the most out of spending time together. I really do like to snuggle.

**That's it for the day. I don't know when I will update again. I still don't have internet and I must leave my Gram's house for the week. So I hope you all like and ideas are always welcome. Thanks!**


	4. Explanation!

**Explanation! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. As for this chapter it sounded good in my head so I hope you all like this. I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC and I am sorry but I kind of need him that way. So on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

I was in the state of being awake and being asleep. Sleep was pulling me in as I felt Sesshomaru lightly tracing patterns on my neck. I couldn't help it. It was an amazing touch. It sent a calming into me and then I realized my neck was very stiff and I had to get up to loosen it up. I opened my eyes and sat up gently and then turned my head from side to side and then I cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru was at my back with is hands on both my arms. I tried to reach for my neck but Sesshomaru wouldn't let me. "It hurts." I whimpered. He put my head on his chest and held me. I didn't know what was wrong. What happened last night?

Sesshomaru came over to the manor we had to leave because it was too much for Inuyasha and then we came home and then...I felt the blush upon my cheek. What the hell? Did we become animals all of a sudden? I sat up straight and ignored the pain in my neck. "Did you..." I couldn't even finish my thought. But when Sesshomaru avoided looking at me I knew he had lost control. The look in his eyes had me so sad. I didn't want him to think he was a bad person.

I put one of my hands to his cheek and then made him look at me. "Its ok. You didn't hurt me." I said to him. He growled and then I noticed his eyes went to my neck. I blushed a little more and then made him look at me again. "Sesshomaru listen to me. I am ok. A little sore but its like when the first time we made love kind of sore." I said kissing his lips. He didn't kiss me back and I pouted.

I got out of bed and looked at my neck. Really it didn't look that bad two visible bruises that would heal soon. I went to the closet and found a tank top and shorts to wear and took them and myself to the bathroom. I took a shower to clean away all the dirty deeds that had taken place last night. I got out of the shower to see Sesshomaru sitting in my vanity chair looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He looked up and then made eye contact with my neck again. I sighed. What is it going to take to make him stop? Soon he'll call off sex again. No! I can't go through that again. I wont go through it again. I stood there looking at him for a few moments and then smirked at my idea.

I walked over to Sesshomaru. He looked up at me and I straddles his lap. He carefully put his arms around my waist making sure I didn't fall. I kissed his lips lightly to make sure he knew that I was just in a kissing mood. He seemed to kiss me back a little and then I started to kiss his jaw and then I went to his neck and kissed him a bunch of times. His grip got tighter because he was worried about my neck. I kept kissing him and then he let it slip.

I head a little moan escape his lips. I smirked and then kept up the kissing. Sesshomaru's hold turned into a caressing and then that is when I bit down as hard as I could on Sesshomaru's neck. He pulled away quickly and put his hand to his neck. Then turned slightly to look in the mirror.

I smirked and then got off of his lap and grabbed my clothes and made a quick exit of the bathroom to our room. Sesshomaru was right on my heels. I set my clothes down on the bed and as I am about to remove my towel Sesshomaru turned me around and then kissed me deeply.

"Rin, I advise you to not walk away from me again." Sesshomaru said in his controlling tone. I smiled and kissed his again. This time he wasted no time in kissing me back and he didn't mind removing my towel. I pulled back from the kiss and he tossed me lightly on the bed and removed the sweats he had on and covered my body with his. "But I do advise you to bite me again." He whispered in my ear. This made me smirk.

I kissed him once and then looked at him. "Is the all powerful Sesshomaru telling his wife to make him look as though he as a sex crazed wife who can't keep her hands or teeth off of her husband?" I asked in a playful tone but the look in his eyes told me that the animal part of him really enjoyed the whole dominance thing.

In no time at all Sesshomaru was buried deep in me kissing me all over my body. I moaned as I felt him stretch me out all over again. The feeling was amazing. Of course it probably helps that Sesshomaru is a big guy. If its one thing I never have to worry about its pleasure.

I pulled my thoughts back to Sesshomaru and started to kiss him more. I finally made my way to his neck and started to kiss it and nip at it lightly and then at the moment I knew we would both be ready to cum I bit down hard on his neck. It felt so good to show some power over Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was breathing very heavily at this round of sex and didn't even bother to pull out. In fact he didn't even bother to roll over. He just collapsed on me and tried to control his breathing. I was a little shocked at this part of Sesshomaru. Sure he got wore out after sex but he never would lay on me like this and he never forgot to pull out.

I moved my hands to secure him where he lay and ran one of my my hands through his hair and kiss the top of his head. It wasn't often I got to be like this with Sesshomaru. But eventually he got off of me and pulled out. "Is the baby ok?" He asked me. I smiled. Always worried about the baby and mommy. Good. I nodded and patted my stomach and then got on my knees and went to the edge of the bed where he was putting pants on. "Good. I know its short notice but I have to have lunch with my father today." He said to me.

I pouted. "Ya know sometime mister you are gonna have to give me a day where I can have you all to myself." I said to him and then kissed him. I then got off the bed and got dressed in the tank top and shorts I had.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at me and then kissed me on the cheek and told be he would be home around two. I sighed and then collapsed on the bed. "Grr..." I got up and got dressed. "What to do today? It's only Saturday." I went down stairs for lunch and then went out to the garden for a walk.

"You and Mommy are gonna have to do this more often. Or else Mommy will become way to lazy and fat and then daddy will stop loving me." I said and then sighed. "Mommy is gonna lose her mind." I said to the baby again and then I felt something wet between my legs and groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and sighed and then I looked down and panic. I quickly fixed myself and then ran to my phone. I called Sesshomaru as quickly as I could. I was sitting in a chair waiting for him to answer his phone. The first time I called he didn't answer. I panicked. I knew he was with her father but I needed him.

I called him once more. This time he answered me by the third ring. "Yes Rin?" He asked sounding a little angered. I was about to answer when a pain shot through my stomach. "Rin I don't have time to talk right now." He said to me. I dropped the phone and screamed in pain.

I'm not sure how long the pain was lasting but I heard Sesshomaru growling entering the front door and looking for me. I tried to sit up but the pain was still there and it wouldn't stop. What was going on? Was the baby dying. All thoughts ended when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. "It hurts. I think somethings wrong with the baby." I cried as Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me out of the house and too his waiting car.

I wasn't sure how fast he was driving or how long I had been in the condition but once I head Sesshomaru talking to me telling me everything would be ok. I started to calm a little. The pain was there but knowing he was there with me I knew I was going to be ok.

Time seemed to be passing so quickly. I had to know what was wrong with me and I wanted to make sure my baby was ok. Finally after what seemed like hours a doctor came in. He hid his emotions very well. But Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. He wanted to know what happened and what to do to fix it.

"Hello Mrs. Tanaka. I'm Dr. Lee. We ran many different test. You said you saw blood correct?" He asked me. I nodded to his question and he nodded. "Alright and how healthy do you eat?" He asked me. I was very confused as to why he was asking about my eating diet.

"She has given up all junk food and eats as healthy as she can." Sesshomaru answered for me. The doctor nodded and wrote something down. "What does her diet have to do with the fact that she was screaming in pain? Is she and my child alright?" He asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Mr. Tanaka your wife needs to eat more sugar then what she has been. Her body is not use to no sugar or anything of that sort. She needs to get it back in her diet. As for the bleeding I believe it was caused by your child. They too are missing the sugar and so they threw a tantrum. Its common for demon children who's mothers use to eat nothing but sugar. He used what little energy he had to keep it but then it was use up and so he went off. Very common. I will prescribe some medicine that will heal you if any damage was done to you on the inside that we didn't see." He said and then gave Sesshomaru the papers to sign and then we were able to leave. I got my medicine and then we went home.

"I'm sorry." I said as we got into the car. "I didn't mean to ruin your lunch." I said to him as I hid my face in my hands. I felt like a horrible person. My husband can't leave me alone for a few hours with out me getting hurt. I almost killed my own baby. I am going to be a terrible mother.

All these thoughts had me crying more then before. I wanted to be at least a decent mother not one that kills my child before its born. Sesshomaru said nothing and it made me even more upset until I heard something break and then I looked up to see that the steering wheel was broken. Sesshomaru was angry. I was a little shocked.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru didn't even say anymore. He got his phone out and called the driver to come get us. He put his phone away and avoided looking at me. "Rin you have nothing to be sorry about. Your so new to this being a mother thing. Tomorrow I will take you to mother so she can help you through this. If you like I can look up some classes you could take that could help you know what to do as a pregnant mother." He said to me. I whipped my eyes and then hugged him close. "I love you and this child and I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. Got it?" He asked me. I nodded and buried my head in his chest.

The car finally arrived and I asked Sesshomaru to take me to go get some junk food. He happily agreed. We got home at around ten that night and I was happily stuffing my face with chocolate and Sesshomaru was enjoying the kisses he got after each bite.

I was in the bathroom when I got an idea for next Friday night. I was wearing a see through nightgown. It caught Sesshomaru's eye which I knew it would. Perfect. I would get what I wanted. "Do you like?" I asked as I spun in a circle for him. He nodded and pulled me on top to straddle him. He started to kiss me deeply. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my mouth. An then I felt a finger slip in between my legs. It felt wonderful to have him all to myself. His kissing went to my neck and I moaned more louder.

"Baby I was wondering, this coming Friday I want an old movie night to happen..." I said. He kissed my neck. "so can everyone come over for the night?" I asked him and he kept kissing my neck and then stopped. "That would mean Inuyasha coming over. You know I hate when he is here." He said to me. "He is so loud and annoying." He went on with his pout. He tried to kiss my neck and I pushed him away and got off his lap. "Fine then I will got to the manor and have a movie night. Good night." I said and then covered up and closed my eyes. I didn't care if Sesshomaru had a bulge in his sweats. He could fix it himself for all I care.

**WOW! There ya go. I hope none of you are mad about the whole no sex at the end. I got away with two sex chapters in a row but I couldn't do two sex scenes in a chapter. So don't be too mad at me. Thanks for the reviews. **


	5. Deal!

**Deal!**

**Well I hope this story is to all your liking. Well here ya go!**

It had been three days sense I asked Sesshomaru about the movie night. I had refused to give him sex. I wanted a movie night and if I didn't get it then he could find another way to relieve himself. I was in the sun room drawling a new sketch for the nursery and Sesshomaru walked in. I looked up and smiled.

He came over to me and sat behind me and then pulled me unto his lap and kissed my cheek. "Another one for the nursery?" He asked me. I nodded. "How many have you made for the baby?" He asked. I Counted the sketches and smiled. "Only three." I said to him and then put the sketch book down and turned around in his lap.

"So are you on a break? I didn't have any calls to make." I said to him and kissed his lips. He nodded his head to my question and I smile. "It's lunch time. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" I asked him. When I suggested to make him something he made a face and looked away. "What's the matter?" I asked.

I pushed off of him and went to the kitchen to make us something to eat. He could be all weird if he wants but I am not going to let him starve and I am not going to starve either. I made it to the kitchen and looked at what all we had and grabbed the hamburger and then a pan to cook it in. Before I could even start the oven Sesshomaru stopped me.

I looked up at him and he sighed. "Rin...you can't cook while pregnant." He said to me. I laughed. "Sesshomaru I cooked a lot before I was pregnant and I think times have changed and women now days do cook while pregnant." I said as I made a move to turn on the stove. He stopped me again. "No...I mean you can't cook like you did before you were pregnant. All your food is either too slaty or bland or horrible." He said to me.

I moved away. "Oh." Was all I could say. He wrapped his arms around me. "So all those times I have cooked for you these past couple weeks were horrible?" I asked and said yes. "So you ate them because?" I asked him knowing he would have to answer me on this one.

He pulled away and smiled that rare smile that only I ever got to see. Yes he smiled but he had different kinds of smiled. This one was special. "Cause I am your husband and its what husbands do for their pregnant wife. They suffer the horrible pregnant cooking. But I have to put an end too it now." He said to me. I frowned.

"But you just said..." He cut me off. "Those cookies you made for Inuyasha made him sick." I frowned. "He's much better now. But earlier he was very very sick." He said to me. "He didn't want to tell you cause he knew you would be upset but I must put and end to the cooking. At least until it is back to normal for you." He said to me. I nodded in agreement. "I'll make you a deal. You not cook until your not pregnant and I will allow movie nights every Friday at my father's house to happen." I paused for a moment.

"But why not here? I mean whats the point?" I asked him. He sighed and took over the cooking. Sesshomaru knows how to cook? This is new to me. I wonder if it will be any good. "Come on please can we have it here?" I asked him.

He chuckled at me and made some hamburger patties. "You want to tell my mother why you want to change the location of movie night, then go right on a head. I will stay away to ensure I still have functioning body parts left. Thank you." He said to me and then I caught on. He knew Izayoi missed us at the manor. So that we would all be happy it would have to take place at the manor. Aww...how cute.

I smiled and jumped up and down. "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled as I left the kitchen to go call my friends. It wasn't too long after they all said it was a great idea and that we should do it every week like old times. I was so happy. I got to do something that was normal with my friends and still be married. Good for me.

I went back to the kitchen and found Sesshomaru still cooking. I was hungry but I was hungry for something a whole lot different then hamburger. But before I could make a move Sesshomaru turned around with our lunch done and I slightly frowned. Well I was too late but there is always tonight. I'm sure he really missed me.

We had been eating in silents for a while. I was almost done with my lunch. Sesshomaru had been working on a business contract to sell one of the leading games that was to be coming out in a month. I remember the game because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were testing it out. But soon Sesshomaru pulled me out of my thoughts to speak to me.

"On Rin my mother is coming for a visit next week." He said to me. I looked up at him quickly. "She just called today to tell me herself. She wishes to know how you are and if our baby is alright. Why she is doing this I have no idea. But none the less she is coming next Friday and staying the weekend." I looked at my plate. Oh boy Inukimi was coming and I didn't know what to do.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will have a room ready for her and I will be sure to tell the cooks that we will have a guest." I said to him. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed my cheek. "And Sesshomaru thanks for lunch. I like when you cook me something." I smiled and then a maid took our dishes.

"I must get back to work. I enjoyed lunch with you Rin." He kissed my cheek again and I smiled and then sighed. "Well is Mommy gonna throw up or do you want to go for a walk?" I asked the baby. I smiled when I didn't feel sick and got up and started to go for a walk. I grabbed a soda from the kitchen and made my way out to the garden.

I stopped when I seen some pretty flowers. "I will have to tell Sesshomaru to keep these. I like them." I smiled and then continued on my way. Stopping every once in a while to look at some flowers. I was tiring easily right now. I found a tree and leaned against it. "I will just rest here a while." I said and then I fell asleep.

When I came too I noticed someone was carrying me. I looked up and seen Sesshomaru. I smiled and buried my head in his chest and went back to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock and sat straight up. "Are you serious?" I asked myself. I was going to get out of bed but an arm grabbed me and pushed me back on too the bed.

"Rin your being loud." He said to me. "Shh..." He said to me. I groaned. "Hey Mister, you have to get up. You have to work." I said to him. Sesshomaru rolled over and ignored me. "Hey are you even listening to me?" I asked. I rolled my eyes and then got out of bed. "Well I am going to get dressed and do my job. If you want to get in trouble then so be it." I said and then turned around and went to the closet to find something to wear.

Sesshomaru was right behind me thanks to his demon speed. He grabbed me around the waist and I yelped in surprise. "Rin, if you hadn't slept all day yesterday and last night you would know that my father gave almost everyone the day off today. So do your husband a favor and go back to bed." He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Bed? All day? Just us two together?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my neck. I moaned a little. "Make you a deal, you give me one day out of each month of just you and me and I will let you do whatever it is you want. Deal?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru took a moment to go over my proposal and then smirked. It wasn't too long before he had me on the bed. He took advantage of my neck and made all these sounds come out of me. I couldn't believe he said yes to my deal. Usually Sesshomaru tried to alter them in some way. But I wasn't going to point it out to him. Not now.

"I have a better idea. Two days out of the month and I get to do what ever I want. Deal?" He said as he nipped my neck. I moaned and nodded. "Good girl." He said and then kissed me deeply on the lips. I moaned louder as he kissed me. Sesshomaru was busy removing my oversized t-shirt when a maid knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru growled and went to the door and answered it. "I'm sorry Sir but Lady Inukimi is here." She said as she bowed her head. I could tell Sesshomaru was a little angry. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for letting us know." I said and closed the door.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and then kissed him. "Come on have to get dressed for your mother." I said and then I went to the closet and found a nice sundress to wear. I tried to zip it but I guess my arm didn't want to go that far. I walked to see Sesshomaru in jeans and a t-shirt. "Can you zip me up?" I asked and turned for him to do so.

After a few moments Sesshomaru turned me around. "Rin, I don't think it will work. I think you might be gaining weight because of the baby." He said to me. I pouted and went to the mirror. I couldn't tell but apparently Sesshomaru could and he was down on his knees kissing my stomach. I smiled and then went back to the closet and found sweat pants and a shirt that says Baby and an arrow pointing down.

Sesshomaru chuckled at my choice of clothes and then he went out to see his mother. I was staying behind for a few to make sure I looked good enough to be in front of his mother. I smiled at myself, patted my tummy and then made my way to Sesshomaru and my mother-in-law.

I walked in and I noticed you could cut the air with a butter knife. Sesshomaru was glaring at his mother and she was...well I'm not sure but it couldn't be good. "Rin, Darling it's so good to see you. Tell me is my grandchild ok?" She asked me.

I looked down at my stomach and shrugged. "I'm guessing." I said to her. She laughed and then motioned for me to sit down with them. "So Sesshomaru said you would be visiting next week. What do we owe the honor to see you this week?" I asked her. He smile fell a little.

"Well something unfortunate happened. When Sesshomaru was living with me he had a dear friend. Well this friend got married and recently they both were killed in an accident." She said to us. I looked at Sesshomaru and I seen he just had a blank stare. "Well that was as much as I could tell Sesshomaru before you joined us." She said to us both.

Sesshomaru and I looked at her and then looked at each other. "What more is there mother? Are you telling me when I must be ready to see them put him and his wife in the ground." Sesshomaru snapped. I calmly squeeze his arm. Inukimi shook her head. "Then what mother?" He asked.

She took a sip of tea. "He and his wife left you something." She said. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow. "What did they leave me that I would want?" He asked her. She sighed and then looked at us both. "They left you the guardian of their two year old son." She said.

**Hahaha...cliffhanger. I will give you another chapter when I feel it is safe to come out from hiding to make sure none of you wont kill me. :) Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. **


	6. A Boy!

**A Boy?!**

**I am back with chapter number six! So I really hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger. :) So you all can thank the Lion King movies for my chapters cause they are what are keeping me awake right now. :) So enjoy!**

Did she just say that we were guardians to a two year old that I and I don't even think Sesshomaru has even met? I looked at Sesshomaru to see what he was feeling and all I could tell was he was looking at the floor going through who knows how many emotions.

Finally he lifted his head up and looked at his mother. "Did you bring him with you?" He ask her. She shook her head. "Where is he?" He asked him. "He was taken into custody until you both have a background check done. Once that is done then you can bring him home and get to know him. Then someone will be coming to do a surprise visit to make sure he is taken care of. But of course that is if you want him." She said to us both.

I looked at Sesshomaru and waited for him to say something other then where the boy was. Finally Sesshomaru decided to speak. "No." He said and then left the room. I was shell shocked. Inukimi was a little surprised. She sighed and I turned to look at her. "What would happen if he wasn't taken in by us?" I asked her. She was a little taken back by my question at first.

"He would go into foster care and from there, there is no telling what will happen to the poor boy." She said to me. I nodded. "Please wait, I am going to go talk to him." I said and left the room in search of Sesshomaru. I found him in his study going over contracts. I sighed at what I saw and then entered.

"So that's it? Your friend leaves his son and you turn your back on him? Your not even going to talk to me about this?" I said to him. He glanced up at me and then back at the papers. I huffed and walked over to his desk and took the papers away from him. "I'm sorry your royal pain in the ass but hiding behind papers aren't going to make me drop the subject." He growled at me and I didn't step down.

"We are gonna take that little boy in whether you like it or not. I am not gonna stand by and watch you ruin his life because your not man enough to take care of him." I screamed at him and then left the room. I made my way back to the room Inukimi was waiting.

She smiled as I entered. "Well how did it go?" She asked and I huffed. "Yes, I'm afraid it's my fault he's like that. But I hope he does change his mind." She said to me. "If there are any papers to have to be signed please call and tell me. I will make sure he will be there to sign them. I wont let him go through that." I said to her. She nodded and then stood and took her leave.

I sighed and then went to the sun room to drawl some more. Hoping it will burn off some anger I had at the moment. How could he expect me to stand by and know I could have helped the little boy. If he doesn't man up soon I will blow my stack on him. I know he's scared but sooner or later he is gonna have to get over it. Soon he will be a father and will need to not be as scared.

It wasn't too long after I sat down that I fell asleep. I came too in our room and then looked over to see Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed. I frowned and then crawled over to him and sat beside him. "I don't agree with your going behind my back but I can see why you did it. I'm sorry, I should have spoke to you about it." He said to me. I looked at him a little surprised and then hugged his arm. "Am I forgiven?" He asked me.

I nodded and then I kissed his cheek. "Just never make a decision like that with out me again. Got it?" I said to him. He nodded and then kissed me. "Good! Now that, that is over I am board. Lets go for a walk?" I said and he stood up and pulled me with him. I smiled and off we went.

After a week we were at the child services office to pick up Kenji. He like Sesshomaru was a dog demon and instantly took a liking to Sesshomaru. Me on the other hand he wasn't so sure about. I smiled and we walked to the car. Kenji didn't want to let go of Sesshomaru's hand. I smiled at how cute they looked.

Sesshomaru carefully picked him up and buckled him in. I smiled and then got into the front seat and waited for Sesshomaru to get in and take off. He got in and I smiled at him. "Home or out to eat?" He asked me. I thought a moment and then whispered in his ear and idea. Sesshomaru smiled at my idea and started the car.

Finally we arrived at a kids toy store and took Kenji in to pick out some toys he would like to play with. Kenji went through the whole store and after what seemed like forever to Sesshomaru he finally found three toys he liked and so we bought them for him. He clapped his hands as Sesshomaru handed the money over and handed me the bag.

"Your going to have him spoiled before the days out." Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Well someone has to do it and it's not going to be you." I said to him. He smirked. "Plus just imagine when Izayoi learns we got him today. I bet she has already spent a thousand dollars on toys alone for Kenji." I said and he rolled his eyes.

Once again Kenji took Sesshomaru's hand and Sesshomaru had to be the one to put him in the car. I had a feeling he wasn't too keen on humans. This was going to be interesting. We drove away from the toy store and then made our way home.

Sesshomaru led Kenji to his room and he looked around. I smiled as he sniffed at every little thing in his room. He was so cute. "So?" I asked Sesshomaru and he gave me a look and I took my leave to go check on supper.

I entered the kitchen to see the top chef cooking. "So how is our new's family member?" She asked me. I smiled and shrugged a little. "I don't know if its a male or dog thing but Kenji seems attached to Sesshomaru." I said as I took a sneak peek at what Sofia was cooking. "So will dinner be ready on time?" I asked her. She glared and nodded.

I left the kitchen and went to the sun room to draw a little. I didn't feel so tired today has I had been. Which was a good thing. But I will admit I was worried about what would happen to us with Kenji living here.

A few minutes before supper was done Sesshomaru and Kenji found me. I smiled at them both and then put down my sketch book. Kenji seemed to have taken and interest in my art. I smiled and handed the book for him to look at. Even though he was two years old he seemed far more advanced then I would have expected. Maybe it's a demon thing. I mean I could see my baby on a sonogram and it should be almost impossible at the point.

Finally Sesshomaru took the book away from Kenji after a few minutes and then led us to the dinning room. Kenji's high chair was set up for him already. I was on my way to my seat when Kenji pulled on my arm. I looked down and he pointed to his chair. I smiled and walked over with him and put him in his chair. He smiled and then I went to my seat to sit.

"Well at least he has something to do with you now." Sesshomaru said to me. I glared at him. "When will my parents be here?" He asked me. I had to think a moment and then remembered. "They will be here tomorrow for dinner. They want Kenji to have his space and get a little use to his new home." I told him. He nodded to my answer and then we set about eating dinner.

After a few moments it was evident that Kenji was like all children he a messy eater. He liked to play with his food and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. He smiled and then tried to get Sesshomaru's attention. Sesshomaru was easily ignoring him. I glared even more.

"Ya know he is a part of our lives now. So you have to pay attention to him even if you don't like what he is doing." I said to him. Sesshomaru sighed and then turned to look at Kenji and cringed in disgust at the mess he made. I sighed and then smiled at Kenji. "Is this how your gonna be when we have our child? Ignore them when they made a mess." I wasn't too happy with him.

Soon dinner was over and it was time for Sesshomaru to do some work and I had the joys of playing with Kenji for a while. I took him out of his chair and lead him to the to the new play room that Sesshomaru and I made for him. He struggled to get out of my arms to investigate.

He wonder around the room picking up a toy here and there and he would go to the windows and see what was outside. I couldn't help but smiled the whole time I watched him. After a while he started to play with toys. At some points he would bring me a toy and then go back and play and then again bring me another toy.

At around seven-thirty he started getting tired. I picked him up and took him down to have his night time bottle. He was being weened off of it and only got it in the morning and at night. Which I had no problems following his schedule. He seemed content with it. He didn't waste any time and drinking the milk. He soon fell asleep in my arms.

I carefully took the bottle from him. I didn't have to worry about him burping, he did just fine on his own. I made my way to his room and put him to sleep. Not once did he wake up. Which I was thankful for. I guess bedtime was easy with Kenji. I turned on the baby monitor and took the other one with me.

I went to see what Sesshomaru was up too. He was leaning over his desk looking at some papers. "Kenji's in bed." I told him. He nodded to me. I huffed and then sat in a chair that was in his study. "Eight o'clock is when he goes to bed." I told him. He once again nodded to me. I rolled my eyes. I can't take this anymore. "So I am gonna head out and find some guy to sleep with." I said and apparently 'some guy to sleep with' is what gets your husband to listen to you. Sesshomaru's head shot right up and he glared at me.

"Oh am I good enough to look at now?" I asked him. He growled. "You really need to spend time with him. He likes you and right now he needs both a mom and dad not just a mom. I hope you act a lot better when our child is born. I mean geez Sesshomaru you barely look at the kid as it is." I ranted and then Sesshomaru looked down at his desk as if he was in shame.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru just kept his head down. I wasn't too happy with the silent treatment and then I saw the papers on his desk. It was a picture of Kenji with his mom and... that can't be his dad. He looks nothing like him. But then I reorganized the girl.

"Sesshomaru isn't that the girl you dated the summer before your senior year of high school?" I asked him. He didn't say or do anything. And then I thought back to something. No way there is no way...I picked the picture up and then found one of Sesshomaru and then looked at them side by side. I did the mental math in my head and then sat in the chair again.

"That's why he likes you so much. Your his birth father." I said to him.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I like where I could end this and make you all hate me. I do hope this chapter can get me reviews. Thanks to all those who read and like this chapter. Hehe...yeah right you are all probably wondering how to find me and kill me at this point. Well on to chapter seven! :)**


	7. Acceptance!

**Acceptance!**

**Well? Thanks for the reviews they made me very happy. I hope this is a twist that threw a lot of you off of what was to be expected. Thanks and enjoy.**

"He's your son?" I said to him again. Sesshomaru just kept his head down. After a few moments of thinking I had to ask him. "Did you know you had a son?" He shook his head. "So what happened? Come on Sesshomaru, I need answers. I mean for the past two years you've been a father and I didn't even know?" I said to him. I was furious.

"I...I knew she was pregnant and I told her I would be there for the baby. She told me the child wasn't mine. Ken and her had dated and then they broke up. I went out with her and then they got back together. She told me the time was off and that the child was Ken's. I left it at that. How was I suppose to know that she failed to do the math." Sesshomaru growled at me.

I crossed my arms. "And you never thought to check in to make sure that the baby wasn't yours?" I asked him. He glared at me. "Geez!" I stormed out of the study and went to our room. I started to pace in the room and think about all that I had learned. After an hour Sesshomaru came into our room and sat in the chair.

He was silent and didn't say a word. "This is what we are going to do. We are going to Social services and see what it will take to adopt Kenji. We will have his name changed an everything. "Got it?" I wasn't giving him options. I was taking control of Kenji at this moment. Whether Sesshomaru liked it or not.

Sesshomaru looked at me. "What does it matter. We both know he is my son. I am is guardian so what good will it do?" He asked me. I glared at him. "Rin I am just trying to see what good it will do. We have all the information we need about him. So what does it matter?" He asked me once again.

I stopped in front of him. "Sesshomaru that boy has been lied to about who is father was for two years. That is your son. You need to let people know that you care about him. He will get adopted by you and you will pay to change his name and pay to have his birth certificate say your name. So tomorrow I am gonna make a call to have a DNA test done so we can prove your the father. Then we go to social services and then we show them what we learned. We do what is need and then you can tell everyone that you didn't know that there was a mistake and that you fixed it. And Sesshomaru you will fix it. I am not going to stand by and know that my step-son's father's name is not on his birth certificate. So any problems?" I asked him. I knew I must have been red with anger.

Sesshomaru nodded and then we got ready for bed. At around two in the morning Kenji woke up and started to cry. I turned to Sesshomaru and noticed he wasn't getting up. So I rolled myself out of bed to take care of him.

I walked in and he was standing in his crib crying more. I tried to pick him up but he wouldn't have anything to do with me. I frowned and went back to our room. I went to Sesshomaru and shook him. He didn't stir. "He's gonna keep crying if you don't get up. He wants you. Now get up and take care of him." I said and then I went to the bathroom.

After hiding in the bathroom for ten minutes I came out too see Sesshomaru gone. I carefully went to Kenji's room and see them both in the rocking chair. Both of them were asleep. I smiled and then left the room. I didn't see the harm in them spending time together.

The next morning I woke up and turned and then I noticed I faced. I sat up and started down at Kenji. He smiled up at me and I turned my head and seen Sesshomaru asleep next to him. I looked at Kenji again and he moved his hands they way babies to to want to be picked up. I smiled and picked him up. "Ready for your bottle?" I asked. I got out and before I could open the door the phone went off.

I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Rin. I was wondering if you could help me out. See I have a date with Kagome for lunch and I am taking her to a nice restaurant and I don't know what to wear." I smiled and giggled. I took Kenji to the kitchen and told Inuyasha that he need to wear that nice outfit he wore for his graduation ceremony.

"Trust me it will work. You will be well dressed but not enough to tip her off that your going to ask her to marry you." I said to him. There was a silence on the other end. "Hey Inuyasha are you there?" I asked him. As I waited for him to answer me I got Kenji a bottle to heat up.

"Wh...what make you think that I'm...I'm...ok who told you?" He asked me. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was being. I think anyone who got a call form Inuyasha asking for help on what to wear could put two and two together. "Just let me know how it goes. Bye, love ya." I hung up.

I went into the sun room and gave Kenji his bottle. It wasn't too long after that Sesshomaru found us. He kissed me good morning and then grabbed his paper. I scowled. "Excuse me, but I believe you forgot someone." I told him and he looked at me and then to Kenji. "At least say morning to the boy. Geez." I said as I got up to get me some juice.

I was so angry. I knew it was a lot on Sesshomaru but at the same time it was a lot on me too. I mean here I think I am going to give him his first child and I find out he already has one. Great. So much for me being a good wife. I couldn't help it and started to cry. I told a maid that I would be in my room resting if anything was needed.

I laid on the bed crying for almost an hour before Sesshomaru came in with Kenji. I buried my face in my pillow and Sesshomaru rubbed my back. "You have to learn to love him. You can't just love one child and not the other." I said to him. I didn't know what he looked like or what he was thinking but he never left my side and he sat Kenji between both of us. I sat up in bed and looked at Sesshomaru. "I mean it Sesshomaru when you take the DNA test and have it official that he is your son you have to treat him as much as you would our own child." I said to him.

Sesshomaru pulled me into his chest. "Kenji didn't ask to be brought into this world. You have to man up and take responsibility. Cause one day he's gonna either feel loved or hated and I never want him to feel that. I want him to know that his dad loves him no matter what. He deserves that much." I started to cry more at the memories of my father and how he turned his back on me. Sesshomaru just held me and let my cry.

Soon Kenji was between us and he whipped the tears off my face. I smiled at him and then hugged him close. "Do you love him?" I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled and nodded. "I love him as if he were my own. I will admit it bugs me that I wasn't able to give you, your first child but I wouldn't trade him for the world." I said and kissed Kenji on the head. He smiled at me and then hugged me and I looked at Sesshomaru and almost gasped. He was really smiling at us both.

After the mama drama moment I went to make some calls for work and then I made a call to the doctor to get an appointment set up for the DNA test. After those calls were made I went to go get Kenji to play outside. He seemed to have enjoyed it a lot.

After a few hours outside it was time to go in and get a bath to get ready for the big family dinner. Kenji enjoyed bath times and I loved how he played. Sesshomaru walked into our room and raised an eyebrow as he heard the giggling. He walked in to see Kenji splashing the water everywhere. I smiled and he just sighed and walked away. But I was lucky and got to see the smile upon his face.

I got Kenji out of the tub and dried him off and put him in his dinner clothes. He smiled and then followed me out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru was already dressed and that gave me the right to hand Kenji to Daddy and let me get dressed. Sesshomaru was a little unsure when he held him and I just pushed them both out of the room. "Practice Daddy." I said as I shut the door.

I put on one of the red dresses that I was able to but with Izayoi. I smiled as I fingred the necklace that Sesshomaru gave me. I smiled more and then made my way downstairs just in time to see everyone come in. Then I seen Kagome and freaked.

She saw me and smiled. I waved her over and then I pulled her into a room. "What's the matter?" I looked at her hand and freaked more. "You weren't suppose to be here." She gave me a confused look and sighed. "Rin come on I just got engaged and you want me to leave?" She said in a confused tone. I sighed more. "What's going on?" She asked.

I looked down at the floor and then back at her. "I didn't want to ruin the good news with what Sesshomaru and I had to tell everyone tonight." I said and then hid my face from her. She hugged me and then we walked out to see everyone and then I seen InuTashio and Sesshomaru were both gone. Inuyasha was dumb founded by the little boy in front of him.

I heard Kagome gasp and then she ran to the little boy and picked him up. Kenji didn't know what to think of the strange woman that just picked him up. Then Kagome squeezed him and told him he was so cute. After a minute Kenji struggled to get out of her hands and ran behind my leg and clung.

Izayoi looked shocked but smiled at Kenji non the less. After a few minutes both InuTashio and Sesshomaru returned. Kenji hid more behind my leg. I looked down and try to figure out was he was so scared off. Could it be InuTashio. "Well I think we should eat. Sesshomaru has already ruined good news for all of us. So..." Inuyasha said. I glared at him. He cringed and then looked away. I picked Kenji and carried him.

As I walked to Kenji's high chair I could hear Kagome trying to quietly yell at Inuyasha's rudeness. Then I heard what sound like flesh hitting flesh and Kenji giggled his little giggle. I turned to see and very pouty Inuyasha and a not so happy Kagome. I looked at Kenji and shrugged.

I put Kenji in his chair and put a bib on around his neck. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. The maids brought us our dinner and Kenji just stared at it for a moment. Then he dug in and made a mess fast. I smiled and then I looked at Sesshomaru and he was in conversation with his father. I sighed and then jumped into the conversation with Izayoi and Kagome.

Half way through dinner a maid came and told me there was a phone call waiting. I smiled and excused myself. I went to the waiting phone and answered it. "Hello?" I answered and there was no answer. I looked at the phone and then hung up. I turned around and then it rang again. "Hello?" I answered again. "I'm sorry but I am the grandmother to Kenji and I was wondering if this is the Tanaka home." She said to me. I was silent for a moment. "Umm...yes this is the Tanaka family home. I'm sorry you said he was your grandson?" I asked her.

"Yes he is my grandson. I was hoping I could meet with Mr. Tanaka about the custody of hi. I don't think its right to put such a burden on a young man who has yet to start his own family." She said with a little venom. I squeezed the the phone with a little anger. "Please I would love to speak to him." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but my husband is speaking to his father right now about his son. I doubt Sesshomaru would give Kenji up after just finding out he had a son. But if you wish to take this to court then please be my quest. But I will never let you take him away from us. Thank you." I said and then hung up. I couldn't believe it after having him for two days she finally calls to try and take him away.

I whipped the tears form my eyes and turned around to hit Sesshomaru's chest. "Don't...please don't..." I cried as I embraced him. Sesshomaru held me. "I wont let anyone take him from us. I promise Rin. He's our son" He said into my ear. I knew then that Sesshomaru could see that he was indeed Kenji's father and would fight like any father should.

**Well? What do ya think? Good? Bad? What? I would love to know what ya think. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!**


	8. DNA!

**DNA!**

**Well here is chapter...is this chapter 8? I lost track. Trying to figure out how this story will end and to figure out when I will be able to work on my next Sesshomaru and Rin fic. I don't have a clue why but that is all I want to write about at the moments. Well enough of me. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru was pouting because he has to be at the doctor. I ignored him by playing with Kenji. "Mr. Tanaka?" A nursed called for us. I picked up Kenji and Sesshomaru and I made our way to the back. The nurse went over what the doctor would do and how long it would be before we got the results.

After the nurse left Kenji played with the car I brought from home. "Sesshomaru?" I looked at him and he looked up from Kenji. "I was thinking maybe after we get this all worked out we can go to something as a family. I mean give Kenji some fun times with us before the baby arrives and stuff." I said to him.

Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking deep about what I said to him. After a few moments he looked at me again. "I think it would be a great idea. We can go to the new amusement park and then maybe the week after we can talk to my parents and go to the zoo." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. "Good. I'll make the arrangements and get the tickets and stuff." He said as he leaned his head back.

"We will have to go shopping to get him a swimsuit. Izayoi has been wanting to go. Do you mind if we go do that? It would get him use to his new family." I said. He nodded and then the doctor came in. Sesshomaru cringed a little and I picked up Kenji and put him on my lap again. Kenji looked at the doctor and smiled a little.

"Hello Mr. Tanaka. I just needed you to open your mouth for me." The doctor said as he got the swob out. Sesshomaru hesitated a moment and then opened his mouth and gagged a little as the swob entered his mouth. Kenji hid his face into my chest and the doctor smiled a little. "It's wont hurt I promise." He said to Kenji.

I looked down at Kenji and smiled a little. "Come on Kenji, Daddy's just a baby when it comes to doctors. Trust me I know." I said and then kissed the top of his head. He turned around and slightly opened his mouth. The doctor swobbed the inside of his mouth. Then it was all done. Kenji still didn't like it so he went back to hiding his face in my chest.

The doctor turned to face us. "I am putting a rush in. The results should be back in at the end of the day or tomorrow morning." We both nodded and thanked the doctor. We then left and took Kenji out to eat. Sesshomaru wasn't sure about the whole little kid restaurant but I knew kids and I knew they loved fast food.

We walked in and Kenji tried to run to the play room but Sesshomaru stopped him and picked him up. I smiled and then got in line. "Are you sure the baby should be eating this?" He asked me. I glared at him. "The baby doesn't like me telling you this but he or she likes fast food. Your just never around when I send out the order." I said and then went to order for all of us.

Sesshomaru paid. I took Kenji to the play area while Sesshomaru waited for our order. I smiled as he struggled to find Sesshomaru. He even went as far as trying to get out of his chair to find Daddy. I would put him down again and then the third time he stood up and Daddy put him back down and then Kenji smiled and Sesshomaru glared and then Kenji bowed his head.

I looked from one to the other and then Sesshomaru picked him up out of his chair and sat him on his lap and then Kenji smiled. "He's a messy eater." I reminded him. He looked at me and then gave Kenji a fri. I smiled and then went to work on my own meal.

By the time we were both done Sesshomaru and Kenji were not as messy but still messy. I smiled as I cleaned Kenji up and Sesshomaru just cleaned off his hands and then went to the bathroom to remove his button down shirt. I smiled as he came back in jeans and a t-shirt. "Not a bad look for you out in public." I said and then threw away the trash.

Sesshomaru was right behind me with Kenji and so we were off. Before were were able to get out of the parking lot Sesshomaru received a call from the doctor. "Hello?" He said. "Yes that is fine. Thank you." He said and then hung up. "The results are in." I looked at him. "I put a rush order on it so we didn't have to waste time." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Meaning you want to know what your next move is and to hurry up and give the doctor the check before its too late." I said to him. He smirked and then kissed my hand. Kenji made a yuck sound and then smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

We got back to the doctors office in twenty minutes. The doctor took us to his office and looked over the results. "Mr. Tanaka this little boy is indeed your son. The DNA says it all. This is your copy." He said handing him the test results. "Thank you." Sesshomaru said and then we left the building again.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked him. He looked at me and then I waited for him to say something. He didn't and we kept on our way to the car. I put Kenji in his seat. As I was trying to make my way around the car Sesshomaru grabbed my by the waist and kissed me deeply. "You know hoe Kenji is. I would hate to scar my son at the age of two." He said with a grin.

I smiled and made my way to the other side of the car. Sesshomaru started the car and we were on our way home. "What will we do about her? I mean she seemed really truthful about wanting him." I said to Sesshomaru. He gripped the steering wheel and then looked at me. "She will have to go through court to get him from me." He answered my question.

As we arrived home we noticed a car in the drive way. "Were we expecting company?" I asked him. He shook his head. "You get Kenji and I will see who it is." Sesshomaru said to me. I nodded and then went around the car to get Kenji out. Sesshomaru was already in the house. I went to the living room and saw Sesshomaru talking to Kenji's social worker.

She turned around and saw me. "Hello Mrs. Tanaka, Kenji. I am here for one of my surprise visits." She said to me as I walked in and sat next to Sesshomaru. I sat Kenji on the floor so he could play with his toys. "Oh. I am so sorry we weren't home. We had to..." I looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded. The social worker didn't seemed happy to be left out of the loop.

"Is something to matter with Kenji?" She asked us. "If so there was a request put in by his grandmother for her to take custody of him." She said. I looked at her and then to Sesshomaru. "No there is nothing wrong. You see I had a fling with Kenji's mother. She proceeded to tell me the child was not mine but when we got Kenji we noticed things and so we had a DNA test done. Kenji is my birth son." Sesshomaru told the woman and handed her the DNA results. She looked them over. At first she didn't seem to believe it and then she noticed who the doctor was and nodded.

She handed the papers back to Sesshomaru. "I see. Well I will write down in my paper that you are a father. If I can get a copy of the results for my work." She said. I nodded and got up and took them to get copied. I came back after a few minutes. "Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka, I wont lie to you. This grandmother really does want Kenji. You both may have to go to court over him. I will also tell you this. If you wish to legally shown as Kenji's father then you will have to pay 200 for the birth certificate to be amended. And Mrs. Tanaka some step parents like to adopt. Is this what you wish for?" She asked me.

I looked from her to Sesshomaru. I didn't know what to do. "I'm not sure at this moment." I said to them both. The social worker nodded and then our visit was over. I said goodbye to her and then I went to go see what was for supper. After visiting in there for a bit I went to go see what Sesshomaru and Kenji were up too.

I smiled as I seen Sesshomaru reading a book to Kenji. He would look at the pictures and point to some of them. I stood in the doorway just listening to them both. It sounded so nice to hear him read. Finally Sesshomaru stopped and look to see Kenji fast asleep in Daddy's arms. I smiled and went over to sit next to him. Sesshomaru turned to me and smiled a little.

I couldn't stop from smiling more. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why wont your adopt him?" He asked me. I opened and closed my mouth. "You fought so hard and now you don't want to be his mother." He said to me. I looked from him to Kenji. "Why?" He asked me again.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to be his mom its just I don't want him to be a teenager and ask why I thought I could replace his birth mother. I think it should be up to Kenji not me." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and then rested my head on his shoulder.

I soon fell asleep and only to be woken up by Sesshomaru saying it was time to eat. I nodded and then got up. Dinner was like usual. We ate and talked about things we were going to do. Sesshomaru decided this weekend we would go to the amusement water park. He would ask his father tomorrow while he was at the office about the weekend after to go to the zoo with us. I told him we had to invite Kagome and Inuyasha and he sighed and nodded. I smiled and then I took Kenji for a bath.

I was getting dressed when Sesshomaru came in with Kenji's bedtime bottle. I smiled and gave him over to him. Kenji smiled and took his bottle and let Sesshomaru rock him. I was going around to the room and picking up dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper. I turned on the baby monitor and then Sesshomaru put him in his crib.

"Not bad Daddy, not bad at all." I said to Sesshomaru. He smirked and picked me up. I screamed while laughing and then he smiled as he took us to our room. Sesshomaru threw me on the bed and started to kiss my neck and at the same time tried to take my shirt off. He managed to get that off and then he got to my bra and that's when Kenji started to cry. Sesshomaru sighed and got up. I smiled and went to go get a nightgown on.

Ten minutes later Sesshomaru came in with a crying Kenji. I looked at hime. "What's wrong baby boy? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked and took him and rocked him to sleep. Kenji fisted my nightgown and wouldn't let go for nothing. So I laid him down between Sesshomaru and I.

Sesshomaru got ready for bed and then kissed me as he got in our bed. "Rin don't forget that tomorrow I have to go to the office for a meeting. So you and Kenji have the day to yourselves." He said and I nodded and then we were asleep.

**YAY! Another chapter done with. YAY! I hope you liked it. Next chapter is gonna be interesting. Trust me I know, I wrote it. Haha...lame joke I know. But yeah onward to chapter...nine!**


	9. Lost and Found!

**Lost and Found!**

**Here is chapter nine. Thank you all to those who have read this story and have supported me through it all. I am so sorry I still don't have internet. But my Grams is always letting me stay at her house, so I get to use her internet. Well enjoy.**

I woke up to Sesshomaru kissing me goodbye and then giving Kenji a kiss on the head. I smiled and then after the door closed I got up and got dressed. I decided to let Kenji sleep until he was ready to wake up. I looked at the agenda and then made some calls that were needed to be made. After a half hour of making calls Kenji woke up. I watched as he stumbled out of bed, I couldn't help but smiled. He then walked over to me and climbed on my lap.

I gave him a kiss good morning and then took him to the kitchen to get a bottle. Sofia had a bottle ready for me and gave it to Kenji. I smiled and he smiled his thanks. I couldn't help but kiss his head. I sat in the kitchen and waited for my breakfast. "So how is it going?" Sofia asked. I smiled. "How is Kenji's little brother or Sister?" She asked me. I patted my stomach and laughed. "Still there. Still wants mommy to be sick and all that other joyful stuff." I said and then took a sip of milk. Kenji took one of his hands and patted my stomach.

He then looked at me. "What?" I asked him. He looked at me and then back at my stomach. "Your going to have a baby brother or sister." I said to him. He smiled and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sofia and I both smiled and then Kenji wanted some scrambled eggs. So I gave him some of mine. "Baby!" Kenji yelled.

Both Sofia and I looked at him. "What?" I asked him. Kenji smiled and once again yelled the word baby. I smiled and then looked at the clock. "Do you want to call Daddy and tell him?" I asked him. Kenji nodded and one of the maids handed me a phone. I called Sesshomaru's office to get it answered by some woman. "VP Mr. Tanaka's line. How may I help you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I need to speak with Mr. Tanaka." I said to the woman on the other end. "I'm sorry but he is getting ready for a meeting." She said in a snotty way. "Trust me he will talk to me." I said to her once again. The woman on the other end huffed. "Ma'am once again Mr." I cut her off. I didn't have time to waste. "Look I'm his wife so please transfer my call or I will call my father-in-law and have this problem fix." I said. Soon she apologized and transferred the call.

"Rin are you ok? The baby or is it Kenji?" He asked a little worried. I smiled. "Everything's fine." I said to him. He sighed in relief. "Kenji wanted me to call you." I said. Sesshomaru was silent after a while. I put him on speaker phone. "What does he want?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked at Kenji and smiled. Kenji decided to take this as a sign.

"Baby!" Kenji yelled into the phone. I smiled. "Baby, Daddy!" I smiled even more when I heard him yell Daddy. I took the phone off speaker and then waited for Sesshomaru. "He knows about the baby?" He asked me. "Yep." I said to him. "He's really excited about it too. He was patting my stomach this morning and everything. He's going to be a great big brother." I said.

After talking a while to Sesshomaru we hung up and I took Kenji to go get dressed. I had made plans to go shopping with the girls and I thought it would be good bonding time for him and his aunt and grandma. Kenji was dressed in a cute little shirt that say My Grandma Spoils Me and long with jean shorts.

I carried him out to my truck and buckled him in. I then drove us to the manor where we planned to meet everyone else. As I parked int the drive way I seen Izayoi walk out with both Kagome and Sango. I smiled more and Kenji pointed at them. I got him out and Kenji ran to Izayoi and when Kagome walked up Kenji growled.

"Kenji. You don't growl at Aunt Kagome." I said in a stern voice. He looked down and then reached for Kagome. She was hesitant to take him but when she did he gave her a hug and she gave him one back. I smiled and then I went back to grab his car seat. I put it in the van Izayoi had out for us to go in.

"Remind me that we need to go to the baby store and by a couple of car seats for when we have Kenji and baby number two." Izayoi said with a big smiled. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "So your going to make the brat suffer through one of your shopping trips huh?" Inuyasha asked us. Miroku looked at Kenji and then smiled. Kenji hid form the boys.

I smiled. "Looks like your more scarier then you thought Uncle Inuyasha. If Kenji doesn't like you then will your other unborn niece or nephew?" I asked no one in particular. He glared and then huffed. I laughed and then put Kenji in the car.

We pulled out of the drive with a pissed off looking Inuyasha and a very happy Miroku standing in the driveway. We arrived to the mall and Kenji looked at it and studied it for a few minutes and then frowned. I took him out of his seat and carried him.

When we made it through the doors Kenji's grip got tighter on my shoulder. I frowned and just kept holding him. Finally we got to a store and Kenji didn't let up on his grip. I pulled back to look at him. "Kenji I've got to try on some clothes so you stay with Grandma, ok?" I said and he didn't want to let me go. I sighed. "I promise I will be right out after I try on some of the clothes. But if I don't try any on then the baby is gonna be all squished." I said to him. He thought for a moment and then reached for Izayoi.

She gladly took him. I didn't waste time in trying the clothes on. After I did I I quickly got out of the dressing room and back to Kenji. Something was really bothering him and I didn't know what it was. An that in itself scared me. Finally we left the clothing store and I asked the girls to take Kenji to the play room they had in the mall while I went to go do something. They all agreed.

I went to the jewelry store and went straight to the clerk. "Hello can I help you?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded. "I am wanting to get a dog tag with the picture in it." I said to her. The clerk nodded and then showed me different tags I could choose from. "Also would I be able to bring it back in and get the other side done?" I asked her.

The clerk went to the booklet she had. "We only do that if we have an account and if you pick from the silver or gold tag." She said to me. "Do you have an account?" She asked me. "I'm not sure. Can you look under the name Tanaka?" I asked her. She then typed the name in and looked at me. "I need first name please." She said. I gave her Sesshomaru's name and she said we did have an account.

"I need the picture of the one side. Please?" I handed her the picture I took of Kenji and she scanned it into the computer. "It will take about a week. We will give you a call when its done." She said to me. I smiled and told her thank you.

As I was about to leave the store a Security Guard walked over to me with a frown. "Is something wrong?" I asked him as he stood in front of me. "Ma'am did you leave your son in the car of three woman and one named Tanaka?" I nodded. "Ma'am I'm sorry but all my men are on the look out for your son. He was taken from the play room." He said to me. It took me a moment to take in what he was telling me and then I ran to the play room where I left Kenji with the others.

I found a very upset Izayoi, Kagome and Sango. "NO!" I said as I fell to the ground. "No, he can't be..." One of the guards was trying to calm me down and then I thought for a moment. "I want to see the security tapes." I said. They agreed and then showed me the tape. They got a clear view of Kenji playing and in the next frame he was being taken by some woman.

I gasped. "I think that's his grandmother on his birth mothers side. I'm his step-mom." I explaind to the men. They nodded. "Ma'am we would like you to stay on the mall property until the police get here." One said to me. "I understand. Do you mind if I go to the food court. I'm pregnant and think it would be a good way to calm my baby down." I said to them. The boss guard said it was alright and so I went with the others.

"Rin..." Izayoi tried and I just held up my hand. I didn't feel like talking. I made a call to Sesshomaru telling him that someone took Kenji. After he told me to stay where I was and that he was on his way I just looked at my food. After ten minutes of waiting I heard a baby cry. It only made me sadder.

Soon Sesshomaru arrived to the food court and held me while Sango explained what happened. I heard the baby cry again and then time I heard them talk. "Mommy!" The little baby cried. I don't know why but hearing the child cry mommy I started to look around. "Rin what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I ignored him and then I seen a boy about Kenji's size across the room with an older man and woman. They were both demon and they looked to be about InuTashio's age. I knew right off that they were dog demon and then I see the boy's face he was crying and he was crying for me. It was Kenji.

Kenji was about to scream again and then the demon man hit him and I stood up. Sesshomaru followed my line of sight and then he seen who I seen and he ran to Kenji. Sesshomaru was there in no time picking up his son from the two people who took him from up.

Kenji screamed and screamed. Sesshomaru didn't waste time and handing him to me. "How dare you take my son and then hit him." Sesshomaru said to the couple. This only seemed to anger them both more. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked them.

"We are Kenji's grandparents. He belongs to us. Not some man who doesn't know him." Said the man. Sesshomaru growled. "You will not take him from me." He told them both. "Ken is Kenji's father not you." Said the woman who I had spoke to on the phone the other day. I held Kenji tighter as I heard Sesshomaru growl.

"DNA proved Sesshomaru was the father. Your daughter was the one that made the mistake." I told them both. The woman looked at me and then in not time she pounced to attack me. I was in shock and then only thing I could think to do was turn around to make sure that Kenji didn't get hurt. I didn't feel anything hit me and so turned around when I seen two officers holding the crazed woman back.

I didn't know what to do and Sesshomaru made his way to me quickly. He hugged both Kenji and I and I didn't hesitate leaning into his hold. Kenji had a death grip on my shoulder and didn't want to let go not even for Sesshomaru. I hugged and kissed his cheek letting him know I was ok. But no matter what he didn't want to let me go.

Finally I had to go to the bathroom and I tried to hand Kenji to Sesshomaru. "NO!" Kenji yelled. I sighed. "Kenji, I have to go to the bathroom." I said. He started to cry. Sesshomaru made Kenji look at him. "Rin will be right back." He said to the small boy. This only seemed to make him cry more. "No!" He screamed as I made my way to the bathroom.

When I was done washing my hands I opened the door and what I heard and saw almost killed me. "Mommy!" I heard Kenji cry. I didn't know what to do. Its not like I could bring his mother back. Sesshomaru was doing everything he could think of to calm the boy down before he got sick. I stepped out into the waiting area and Kenji saw me.

He struggled to get free of Sesshomaru's hold and when he was free he ran to me. He grabbed my leg and I felt my heart ache for the little boy. I picked him up and whipped his tears. "I told you Rin would be right back." Sesshomaru said to him. Kenji looked from him to me and then hid his face in my neck. I ran a hand over the small head that was resting. "Kenji you have to calm down. Daddy and I aren't going to leave you." I said to him.

It seemed that Kenji was taking in my words and then he whipped his eyes like tired little kids. "Mommy and Daddy wont leave me?" He asked. I was shocked. I looked from Kenji to Sesshomaru and froze.

"Don't leave me, Mommy." Kenji cried as he buried his head in my neck again. This time I wanted to cry. Kenji wasn't calling for his birth mother he was calling for me.

**Awww...So cute! Now on to work on the next chapter for all my lovely readers who enjoy this story so much! I do hope its as good as you all say it is. Until next time.**


	10. Party!

**Party!**

**Hello all my readers again. Sorry that you get all these chapters at once. But It must happen. I am still stuck using my Gram's internet and I only go there on the weekend so I don't driver her as crazy and that way I don't have to be with my brother for that long. Sad to say I know but you would all feel the same as I do. **

It had been two weeks of working on getting Sesshomaru put on the birth certificate and to have his name changed. It was rushed thanks to who Sesshomaru was. I smiled as I held Kenji. I was still a little worried about the who adopting him but Sesshomaru said it would be fine.

Every time one of us turned around Kenji was calling for either mommy or daddy. It was rather cute. Well until Daddy put an end to it and told Kenji that it was important for Daddy to work. Kenji pouted and then he would run to me.

I knew Sesshomaru was a little more then stressed out. Kenji would wake up almost every night at two in the morning wanted Sesshomaru and I. I decided to see what he thought about asking Izayoi and InuTashio taking him for a couple nights during the week and then we would have him on the weekends. I knew it was going to be worse when the second baby came around. But then at that time Sesshomaru was going to take maturity leave.

It was around lunch time before I got to see Sesshomaru. Kenji had an early lunch so he was taking a nap while Sesshomaru and I ate our lunch. "So how has he been today?" He asked me. I thought a moment. "He's like his Uncle Inuyasha." I said with a smile. Sesshomaru groaned and rolled his eyes. "No, he's been pretty good. Always trying to run off to find his Dad but other then that good." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Sesshomaru nodded and then ate some of his. "I was thinking and I have already cleared it with your mom and dad, but how do you feel if we let them take Kenji a couple nights out of the week?" I asked him. He paused in his eating and then looked up at me. "Do you not like the idea? I mean you seemed a little stress from the two in the morning wake up calls." I said to him.

Sesshomaru just sat there staring at me. It kind of weird-ed me out a little. Finally after a few minutes he came back to earth to talk to me. "What? No out of the question." He said to me and then went back to eating. I took in his response for a moment and then smiled. "Is my strong, brave and ruthless husband scared that his son might miss his Daddy?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru scrunched his nose at my question and ignored me. I smiled. "Ok Dear, Kenji will stay here. I wont hurt your feelings." I said and he growled at me. "Rin, your pushing it." He said to me. I smirked. "Mm...I'm sure your suppose to be pushing." I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked at my comment and then with his demon speed left the room and then returned. I raised and eyebrow at him and then he picked me up. Sesshomaru carried me to our room and then laid me on the bed. I giggled at the action and then leaned up and pulled him down on top of me. "Are you going to be showing me that pushing we were talking about?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru flipped us and then I was on top. "I think I like this position better." He growled in my ear. I blushed. Never has Sesshomaru wanted me on top. But before I could think to much Sesshomaru was already undressing me and I was undressing him. He nipped at the top of my breast and it made me moan.

Before I realized it Sesshomaru was lifting me up and then angling me right above his cock. I started to pant. I was never able to be the dominate one before. It felt odd but thrilling to be on top of him. Then before I knew it Sesshomaru slammed me down on him. I moaned at the feeling that went through my body as I felt him stretch me.

I moaned loudly and tilted my head back and then I felt Sesshomaru attack my neck. I felt his tongue slide up my neck and unto my chin. I leaned my head forward and kissed him deeply. I was riding Sesshomaru and he was matching me thrust for thrust. Which wasn't hard to do but the feeling was amazing.

Before either of us could climax there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru growled. "Ignore it." He told me as I was still riding him. Another knock came. I sighed and got off. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed his pants and I grabbed my robe.

Sesshomaru opened the door with anger. "I'm sorry Sir but Master Kenji is awake and he's terribly pale." The maid said. I came to the door and looked for him. "He's in the Kitchen. Sofia is giving him a bottle to see if it will help." She explained to us. I nodded and then went to the kitchen. There I found Kenji crying.

He stretched his arms out for me and I went and picked him up. "It's ok. Calm down." I said in a calm voice. Kenji tried to stop crying but couldn't. Before I knew it poor Kenji threw up. Sofia handed me a towel and I was hoping that before he got sick he would feel better but no such luck. He just cried even more. I sighed and picked Kenji up once again and started to walk around the kitchen holding him.

This calmed him down but what really helped is when Sesshomaru walked in. Kenji calmed down more and then reached for him. Sesshomaru took him and told me to go take a shower. I nodded and then left. I made my way to our bedroom and then got fresh clothes and then went to the bathroom.

I started the shower and was rinsing my hair out when I felt hand run up my sides. I turned around and face Sesshomaru. He smirked and then kissed me. Then he kissed his way to my ear and I moaned a little at the feeling he was sending through my body. "Where were we?" He asked me as he pinned me to the wall of the shower. "I believe you were taking care of your son." I said to him. He nipped at my ear lobe and then growled. "I believe you meant to say our son, Rin." He said and then kissed me deeply.

Before I could answer him he had my legs wrapped around his waist and was in me. It felt amazing the way he was going in and out of me. Soon he had me screaming his name and asking for more. After pounding into me so many times finally I got the release I wanted but Sesshomaru was yet to have one. I gently pushed him away and got on my knees.

I looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked down. "Rin wh..." Sesshomaru couldn't finish his question due to me stroking him. I smirked as I kept stroking him and he kept gritting his teeth. Sesshomaru was using the wall for support and I even managed to get a couple of moans out of him. I kept pumping him and then I decided to lick him. I blushed but this seemed to be what Sesshomaru needed for his release.

Cum shot out of him and onto me. Sesshomaru grunted and then looked at me and I looked at him. I smiled and then grabbed a wet cloth and then washed Sesshomaru. By then end of the shower Sesshomaru was already hard and wanting more. We were going to go for another round but Sesshomaru growled and left the shower and I sighed.

I got out and dressed and then went in search of Sesshomaru. He was in his office chatting to someone. I was about to leave when he motioned me to sit down. I did as told and then out from behind Sesshomaru's desk Kenji came crawling out. I smiled at him and he came to me and gave me kisses.

I put him on my knee just as Sesshomaru ended his call. "That was mom she is throwing a part for Kenji. It's not a big one. Just them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuKimi and us three." He said to me. I looked at Kenji. "Oh, ok. When?" I asked him. "Tonight." He answered me. I glared and he smiled and then shewed us away.

"Can you believe that Kenji? Daddy shewed us away like tamed dogs." I said and then before I could take a step Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek and kissed Kenji on the head. "Better?" He asked. I nodded and then left to go get ready for the party.

After a half hour after being told we were going to a party we were ready and on our way to the manor. As we arrived I noticed that for once Izayoi kept her promise. She kept it small, she must have bought a crap load of presents. Sesshomaru parked that car and we both got out. He got Kenji and carried him and I walked next to him. We entered the home and went to the living room where we found everyone.

Kenji looked around for a moment and then hid. Everyone thought it was so cute. I smiled and then rubbed his back. "Well how about we eat first have cake then presents." Izayoi said and smiled as she made her way to the dinning hall. I looked at Sesshomaru and rolled my eyes and we all followed.

Dinner was a smooth sail. Well as smooth as Kenji can get. Lucky Izayoi picked as not so messy dinner to eat. Of course at him I never really cared because after dinner was bath time. But Izayoi must care. Maybe from taking care of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all these years. Finally dinner was over and that meant cake.

When Kenji saw the cake he clapped his hands and screamed. He was a happy little boy. Then we saw a much smaller cake brought in and she sat it in front of Kenji. He looked at him and smiled. I then once again clapped his hands and before he put his fingers in or whatever Sango got a picture and Inuyasha was videotaping.

I sat next to Kenji as he looked at his cake a little more and then before Sesshomaru or I could stop him he shoved his whole face in the cake. I tried to stop from laughing but he was so cute. Sesshomaru wasn't too please. Everyone else thought he was so cute.

After eating our cake and cleaning Mr. Messy up, we then went back to the living room. There Kenji got to see piles and piles of presents. "Did we miss Christmas?" I asked and I received a dirty look from Izayoi. "No you didn't. But we have to make up for lost time and so me and the girls went on a shopping spree." She said to us. I looked at InuTashio. "And you thought you would never go broke." I said to him. We both laughed until we saw Izayoi and then that ended the joking.

So we went about opening present. Sango had the video camera and Inuyasha was taking pictures. Kenji would smile at each present he got. Then came a small present and I recognized the box and looked at Izayoi. She told Kenji something and then he went to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru arched and eyebrow and then read the label out loud. "From Kenji and Mommy." He said and then looked at me. I smiled and played along. Not sure what was in it.

Sesshomaru opened the box to reveal the dog tap I bought for him. It had Kenji's picture engraved into it. Sesshomaru gave Kenji a hug and then looked at me. I smiled and then Kenji tool the necklace from him and put it around his neck. Kenji then clapped at what he did. I smiled at him and then he went to play with his new toys.

"Oh he is so happy." Kagome said to us. I smiled as Kenji played with his new truck. Then Inuyasha surprised us by picking up Kenji and taking him somewhere. "Inuyasha?" InuTashio called. There came no answer. We all got up and followed where he went. Then we made our way to the back yard and found Kenji sitting on a little battery operated four wheeler.

I smiled and went over. Kenji pushed a button and he went forward. He smiled and I smiled back. Then he hit another which was the horn. Kenji really liked the toy his Uncle Inuyasha gave him. "So?" He asked. "Think my unborn niece or nephew will like me if I got them one of those?" He asked me. I laughed and nodded. "Good."

Finally it was time to leave. InuTashio told us he would have the guy bring the stuff over tomorrow. We said our good byes and then left. Kenji fell asleep on the way home. He didn't even wake up when Sesshomaru carried him to his room. He was such a tired little man. An when I looked at his Daddy I saw the same tired expression and made him go to bed as well.

**Done! Chapter ten is done. So I hope you liked it. Also go to my poll where you the readers will decided what the baby's sex will be. Cause really either sex can go into the chapters I have planed. Plus I can't decided. :) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Reason's!

**Reasons!**

**Well I have my internet back! YAY! Let me see...oh yeah the poll for what gender you want the baby is up so please vote on that. Just go to my profile it will be there. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

We have had Kenji for three months now and I still can't get him off his bottle. He only gets it twice a day but when I try to ween him he wont eat and he makes himself sick. I am running out of options on what to do.

I feel like I am a failing mother. I know its wrong that I give up but I can't stand him not eating and getting sick. I have got to the doctor and everything. He tells me what everyone else does. Don't give in. Well screw that. I am not gonna sit around and watch my son suffer because of something like this.

I was in the living room when Sesshomaru came in with some boxes. "What are those?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sat the box on the ground. "More of Ken's things. These are some home movies I think." He told me. "Kenji asleep for the night?" I nodded and he kissed my head. "Coming?" He asked me. "In a bit. Gonna sit down here and watch some TV. Night?" I said to him. Sesshomaru smiled and then he bent down and kissed the small bump that showed that I was pregnant.

I smiled and then turned the TV on. After a few minutes I got curious as to what was on the tapes. I pulled on out. "Mmm...odd. Tape seven." I shrugged and then popped it in. But as soon as I was about to hit play Kenji woke up and started crying.

I got up and went to him. As I entered his room he was standing in his bed reaching out for someone. I went to him and took him out of his bed. I then went to the rocking chair and rocked him to sleep. Kenji didn't fall asleep until after five am. I put him in his bed and then went to my own. I crashed as soon as I hit my pillow.

I woke up at the usual time to get Kenji and then to get his bottle. An like every morning he was ready for me. I grabbed him and then went down stairs to the kitchen. There Sofia our cook had his bottle already heated and ready for me. "Thank you." I said to her. She smiled and then went about cooking my breakfast.

After breakfast Kenji and I played a little outside for a while. But when he found the mud in the garden it was time to go get a bath. I smiled and laughed as he tried to smear the mud on me. It wasn't easy to dodge such attacks from him. An of course I failed staying clean. I made it to the bathroom and gave him a bath and then laid him down for a nap and took a shower.

I went to the living room to watch some TV and then I remembered the video tapes. I pushed play on the tape I had left in the VCR. I had to wait a minute and then it started. I was expecting to see something loving. But what I saw was horrible. Ken the man to have claimed to be Kenji's father was being horrible to Kenji. Hitting him and then only to stop his crying by giving him a bottle.

After what seemed like hours of watching videos of Kenji being abused I was ready to bring Ken back to life to punish him for what he did to my baby. I cried and then I heard my name and turned around to find Sesshomaru staring at the TV seeing what I had been watching.

I got up and ran to him. "Sesshomaru look what they did to him. He's been abused for two years." I cried into his chest. Sesshomaru turned it off and then sat me on the couch to cry. He didn't let me go. Not even when I heard Kenji cry. He walked me to his room and then I ran to him and picked him up.

I kissed Kenji over and over to make sure he knew I would never hurt him. I wanted to make sure he always knew I loved him and would take care of him. I rocked him back and forth until he calmed down and then I took him to his play room and Sesshomaru spent some time with him.

I looked at Sesshomaru for a minute. "I guess I now know why he wont ween off the bottle." I said and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know what to do. I mean Sesshomaru he's scared of what could happen and that fear may never leave him." I said as I started to panic. I picked him up to hold him.

Sesshomaru took Kenji away from me and put him in his crib where he went straight to sleep. Then grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me. "Rin nothing will happen to him I promise you. You are a good mother to him. You'll do whats right for both the babies. So calm down and just take it slow." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded to his logic and left Kenji asleep. I followed Sesshomaru to his office and sat in a chair he looked at me and then at the papers on his desk. We had been sitting in almost silence when I decided to look up somethings on his laptop.

After a half hour of research I looked at Sesshomaru. "You try it." I said. He looked at me an then waited for me to go on. "See what he does when you try to ween him off the bottle. Maybe it will help him better." Sesshomaru sighed. I waited for him to tell me the glitch in my logic.

"Rin..." He started. I knew he was going to try and let me down easy. But I needed his help with this. "I will see what happens tomorrow when I try to feed him. OK?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Now can I have my laptop back?" He asked me and I nodded and gave it to him.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I love you." I left the room and went to go check on dinner. I then went to go see how dinner was coming along.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

How dare he do that to my son. The pile of trash harm my son. For what cause did he do it? What reason did he have to treat any child like that. If he weren't dead already I would put him in the ground myself. I would do anything for Kenji.

I left my office an went straight to the play room crib where he was fast asleep like I had left him. He seemed so calm and happy. But deep down he knows he was hurt and there was no one there to protect him. Not his mother and not even Ken. I growled and then looked down too see a smiling Kenji. I smiled and then picked him up.

I carried Kenji downstairs to find his mom. I put him down and he went to work. I smiled as he tried to use his nose to find her and then he ended up sitting on the floor in front of the dinning room. I smiled and picked him up and opened the door to find Rin coming in as well from the kitchen. She smiled as I smiled and pointed her out to Kenji. She smiled more when he clapped and smiled back at her.

I handed him over when he reached for her and I kissed her cheek and she blushed and smiled at Kenji and got him ready for dinner. I knew then I had to do whatever it took to protect my family.

**It's short I know but its better then nothin. Supper tired and updates might be slow because of VBS and my niece is here for three days. So sorry if things go slow. Well poll is still up and still need votes. Thanks.**


	12. Magic of Love!

**Magic of Love!**

**Ok here is the update you all have been waiting for. Sorry that I took a while for it. I was so engrossed with my new story. But I am giving you a chapter now. So please forgive me and enjoy!**

I had go to the check up and asked the doctor to put the sex of the baby in a envelope. I told the doctor why I wanted it this way and explained my husband wants to know but I don't. He understood and said that he had request like that all the time. I smiled and then hid the envelope in the truck and went home.

I got home just in time for Sesshomaru to get back from his meeting at the office. He asked how I was doing. "Doctor says I am a healthy seven month pregnant woman. He says the baby is doing fine and that we should have no problems with delivery." I told him. He smiled and then kissed me very passionately.

I smiled and then pulled a way from him. "So how is the bottle weening going?" I asked him. He sighed and then walked me into the house. I hugged him and then I smiled as I seen the boy in questioning running to us. Sesshomaru picked him up and held him. I smiled at him and then tickled his tummy. He giggled and then reached for me. "Ya know Kenji one of these days your not gonna like me anymore." I said and he kissed me.

Kenji seemed as if he was just growing and growing. I didn't want him to but I got over it quick when Sesshomaru reminded me I was gonna have another one again soon. I smiled at Kenji and then kissed him back. He smiled more and then reached for his dad. Sesshomaru enjoyed his time with Kenji. He was saying more words then he had been. Which was good but I still enjoyed the baby sounds.

Sesshomaru had the rest of the day off so we spent it watching a movie. Kenji liked watching movies with us. It was a new concept for Sesshomaru. He was use to watching scary movies and then he had to go to watching kid movies. It was very comical to watch. Kenji would cuddle up next to him and before the movie was over Kenji would be asleep from the day and Sesshomaru would be asleep out of boredom.

I carried Kenji up to his room and let him finish his nap. I went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Sofia was cooking away for dinner and I was asking her things about cooking. Then the subject changed to the baby. "So what did the doctor say about the baby?" She asked. I always smiled when someone asked about the baby. "Good. Kicks me all the time. Like today he or she has done nothing but kick up a storm. It hurts but I am so use to pain I ignore it." I told her. Sofia looked at me for a moment.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. She arched a brow and then stopped cooking. "Stand up for a moment." She asked me. I did as she asked and she took a good look at me. "What is it?" I asked her. She looked from my face to my stomach. "Did your doctor tell you that your baby dropped?" She asked. I looked down and shook my head. "I didn't notice till now but they have." She said to me.

I went to a mirror and then looked and rolled my eyes. "Very funny Sofia. But I am not falling for your joke." I told her and then left. "Baby dropping yeah right." I said to myself. Sesshomaru found me and as I was making my way to our room. "Well hey sleepy head." I said to him. He growled and wrapped me up in his arms.

He kissed me and I smiled. "Rin are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yeah why?" I asked him. He sniffed me and then looked at me. "It's you smell of blood and...something else." He said to me. I arched my eyebrow and then shrugged. "Well I am fine. I am gonna go take a shower and then get ready for dinner. Ok?" I said to him. He nodded and then let go. I smiled and kissed him one last time.

I made my way to the closet and found a dress to put on and then went to the bathroom. I carefully took my clothes off and rubbed my stomach. I wrapped a towel around me and turned the shower on. I waited for the water to get just right and then took the towel off and hung it up. I glanced in the mirror for a moment and then looked back.

I screamed as loud as I could and just stared at my body. Sesshomaru came running into the bathroom and found me. "Rin what's the..." He stopped as he seen what I was looking at. There was a giant bruise where I kept feeling the baby kick all day. I turned to look at him and then I grabbed the towel and covered myself up. I didn't want anyone to see me like that.

"Get your clothes on. Now!" He yelled. I nodded and did as he told me too. I put on my undergarments and then put the dress on. I was waiting at the front door for Sesshomaru. He came down the stairs with Kenji in his arms. "Car now." He told me in a stern voice. I nodded and then went to the car.

Sesshomaru followed me out and put Kenji in his car seat. I was about to buckle up when I felt a sharp pain go through me. "Ahh...Sesshomaru!" I cried out. This kick was a lot more different then earlier s. "Rin when did the kicking start?" He asked me. I thought a moment and the kicking started right after my doctor's appointment. "Uhh...right after the visit. But they weren't this close together." I said to him. He growled and started the car.

Sesshomaru called his parents and told them he was taking me to the hospital. That is when the fear got to me. I was looking at Sesshomaru waiting for answers. What is he not telling me. "Sesshomaru? What's happening to me?" I asked him. He growled and then sped up. I was scared for not my life but my unborn child's.

We made it to the hospital safely. Sesshomaru got Kenji out and then helped me out as well. He was supporting me with one arm and Kenji with the other. A nurse was waiting for us when we got there. She had me in a wheelchair and taking me to a room. Sesshomaru was with me every step of the way. He was holding my hand and making me feel better.

I got into a bed and waited to see what was going to happen. InuTashio and Izayoi arrived making me feel a little better. A lab tech came in and took some blood from me to run some test and then a nurse gave me an IV for fluids. My only issue now is no one it telling me what was wrong.

Then the pain got even worse and my lower region was in so much pain. "OW!" I yelled. Sesshomaru held my hand while his parents took Kenji out of the room. "What is going on?" I asked. I was crying from the pain and then Sesshomaru pushed my bangs out of the way. "Rin...your in labor." He told me. That's when I went into shock.

"But...but the ba...the baby's not due for another three months. Sesshomaru I can't...no!" I cried. Sesshomaru was calming me down when a doctor came in. He was telling us that something triggered the baby and so he or she believe they need to come out early. He told us. Sesshomaru told him to do whatever it took to keep us both alive.

"Well...Sir...there maybe some issues. With the loss of blood and everything. We might have to choose." He told Sesshomaru. I looked at both of them. "The baby." I said to them. Sesshomaru was hurt but he knew why I chose the baby over me. The doctor nodded and told them to wheel me out to go to surgery. Sesshomaru walked with me as far as he could but when we had to separate he kissed me and told me he would see me soon. I smiled and nodded to him.

I'm not sure how long it took. But it seemed like forever. I didn't fall asleep or have any issues. But after what seemed like hours I heard the cry of my baby. I cried when I heard it and smiled when they showed me my baby. They took the little one away and then stitched me up. That was when I finally passed out from everything.

When I came too the first thing I seen was Sesshomaru asleep holding my hand. I smiled and patted his head. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Rin your awake. How do you feel? Are you in pain? Do you need a nurse something to drink?" He asked me. I smiled and then grabbed his hand. "A glass of water would be nice." I said to him. He nodded and then grabbed my pitcher and a glass and got me water. I carefully took a sip.

When I was done I thanked him. "Where is Kenji?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed to the door. "They haven't left. They are too worried about you and the baby. You were both in surgery for three hours. You had so much blood loss after they took the baby out. You had to get double unit of blood because of it all." He told me. I wasn't surprised but at the same time I was.

I looked around the room. "The baby?" I asked him. He smiled and then kissed my head. "Rin rest a little and then I will ask them to bring the baby in. OK?" I nodded and then closed my eyes and before I knew it I was out like a light.

I don't know how long I slept but it was good enough for Sesshomaru. He asked a nurse to bring in our baby for me too meet. She was more then happy too. I carefully sat up with the help of Izayoi and Sesshomaru. The others showed up while I was asleep and they had all gotten to meet my child.

Finally after fifteen minutes I seen a shadow behind the door and then the nurse opened it. There in her arms was my child. My beautiful baby...

**The end! I hoped you all liked this story and tell me what you liked the most about. Thanks for reading and thank you all for the reviews. They made me very happy. Thanks so much and for all the reviewers out there just so ya know I'm just pullin your chain. Hahaha...update might happen tomorrow or the next. Not sure. Thanks once again. **


	13. Author's Note!

**Author's Note! **

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter and I didn't want to deal with all the bs. So anyway the next chapter will reveal the sex of the baby. So if you wish to vote on the sex of the baby please got to my profile where I have to poll and vote what you want the baby to be. So far boy is in the lead. Your vote matters so vote now. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. :)**


	14. Hell to Heaven!

**Hell to Heaven!**

**I'm back and I hope your ready! Well sorry about the author's note but it had to be made. :) Well enjoy the fic.**

I smiled as the nurse brought me my baby. She smiled and then laid them in my arm. I looked down and uncovered their face and screamed as I seen a horrible disfigured imp where my baby was suppose to be. I looked at them all and started to cry.

"Where is my baby?" I asked. Sesshomaru came to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Rin, Rin you have to snap out of this. Rin!" He was shaking me. I was screaming and hitting him and telling him to bring me my baby. Where was my baby?

"RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled and then I snapped my eyes open and looked around. We were at home. I was sitting on the couch. I looked down and then pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach. There it was still in one piece. Sesshomaru was trying to cool me off with a wet rag. "Rin?" He said to me. I looked over at him and then cried into his chest.

He put his arms on my back. "Rin what's the matter?" He asked me. I looked around and seen Kenji asleep in his crib and I looked at the TV where the movie had gone back to the main menu. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. It was all just a dream. "I had a bad dream." I said. He pulled me back into his embrace and rubbed my back.

I tried not to cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru asked me. I pulled away from him and took a deep breath. "I had this dream that Kenji and you were asleep and that I went and talked to Sofia. Well she told me that the baby dropped and I just said it was a lame joke and then you told me I smelled of blood and something else and then I shrugged it off and went to take a shower." I said to him. He nodded for me to go one.

I took another deep breath. "Well I went to take a shower and there was this bruise on my side and you told me to get in the car and we got to the hospital and I had to have as c-section. Well the brought the baby in and when I uncovered it's face it was this ugly imp thing and I was so scared." I said to him. Sesshomaru just held me until I felt safe enough. "Sesshomaru what if this means I'm a horrible mother." I said and he pulled me back into a hug.

I waited for him to say something anything. "Rin...I see how you are with Kenji. You are a good mother. An you will be a good mother to this baby as well. Your just worried because in three months the baby will be here. Maybe I should call the doctor and see what we can do." He said to me. I nodded and then he got up and got the phone.

I waited for the call to end. I put in a different movie to watch while I waited for Sesshomaru. As I watched it I thought about how we use to have movie night at the manor and then I got an idea. Sesshomaru came back in telling me the doctor said to rest and take it easy. It's just nerves with it being my first pregnancy.

I smiled at Sesshomaru and he raised and eyebrow. "What do you want?" He asked me. I smiled more. "Can you see if you parents will watch Kenji and we have a movie night? With everyone. Please?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sighed. "That's not taken it easy Rin." He said to me. I pouted and then straddled his lap. "Please?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then something took control of his thoughts. He was staring at the wall for a bit and then smirked. "Fine but on one condition." He said to me. I gave him a curious look and then he pulled me close and whispered in my ear. I gasped at what he said and then looked at him. "You mean right now?" He smiled. "I would call my parents to come get Kenji. So do we have a deal?" He asked me.

I thought about Sesshomaru's proposal. "For how long?" I asked him. He smiled at me and then kissed me deeply. "Three days." He said to me. I bit my lip and slowly nodded. Sesshomaru gently moved me off his lap and went to call his parents. He came back and told me that they would take Kenji for the next three days. I nodded and then went upstairs to his room.

I didn't have to pack much. Just some movie and a his favorite toy and his partner in crime GooGoo. He loved the stuffed elephant Inuyasha got him and named him GooGoo. He took him everywhere. I smiled and then grabbed his shoes and a coat. Then went back down stairs.

Kenji was in his grandpa's arms when I made it down. He smiled at me and then he seen GooGoo and knew he was going away. He smiled more and reached for me. I picked him up and kissed him. He kissed me back. "Daddy!" He called. Sesshomaru came into the room with his blanket he loved so much which came from both his uncle and aunt. He smiled and took it from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took Kenji from me and kissed him goodbye. InuTashio told us to enjoy the peace while we had it. I smiled and waved as the left the drive way. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and and then took me inside. "Now you get your shoes on and go to the car. I will be there in a minute." I nodded and did as told.

I got in the car and a few minutes later Sesshomaru was there as well. He put some suitcases in the back and then got in the driver seat. He kissed my hand and then drove off. "Can I ask where we are going?" He smirked and shook his head. I glared and then he kissed my hand again. "Get that look off your face." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and then looked out the window.

After driving for an hour and a half we made it to the middle of nowhere, where there is a small cabin. I looked at Sesshomaru and he smiled. "Family vacation place." He said to me. I nodded and then got out. Sesshomaru grabbed me by the waist and then picked me up bridal style and carried me in. I smiled and then Sesshomaru left to go get the bags. I took advantage of the time and explored the place. This cabin in the woods was more like a home in the woods. Three bedroom, two bath a kitchen, living room a hot tub. I smiled when I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around me. "So with or with out?" He asked me. I blushed.

I turned around to face him. "Would it matter?" I asked him. He shook his head and I laughed. "With I said to him. He smiled and then took me to the room with out bags. He tossed me my bikini and I froze. "Rin whats the matter?" He asked me. I looked from the swimsuit to him and frowned. "Rin no matter what I find you attractive. Especially knowing you are carrying my pup." He said to me. I blushed and then I felt him start to unbutton the back of my dress.

I could see the lust in Sesshomaru's eyes. He slid the dress off of my shoulder and kissed me deeply. I blushed and moaned a little. He smiled and then left the room. I frowned and then took my bra and panties off and put on the bikini. Its not that I was a big pregnant person it was just this is the biggest I have ever been and it scared me a little.

I got my bikini on and then went to the hot tub. Sesshomaru was already there and waiting for me. I carefully got in and sighed as the hot water hit my body. "Can we get one of these?" I asked him. He smiled. "Please?" He smiled and kissed me. "If that's what you want then sure. I will work on it as soon as we get back home." He said to me. Sesshomaru was leaning over me kissing me deeply.

Every once in a while I would moan when he touched me someplace. It felt so good. After a very heavy make out session Sesshomaru started to massage my breast. It felt so amazing all that soreness gone just at the touch of his hand. As he was playing with my breast he started to nibble on my neck. "Sesshomaru...p..please?" I begged him. He was touching me in so many ways that I couldn't handle it.

Sesshomaru kept up his play time even after I begged him to stop. Soon I felt something try to enter me and I blushed. "Rin, I do hope your not trying to tell me you don't want this." He said to me. I blushed more and then before I knew it. Sesshomaru smirked and then I froze. "But..." I couldn't talk right. "Well I figured I might as well try it out." He said to me.

I blushed even more when Sesshomaru started the pump one of the dildos I bought in and out of me. I dug my nails into his arms as I felt it go in and out. "Rin...what do you want?" He asked me. I was about to speak when I felt him rub my clit. I moaned and then kissed him deeply. "I want you." I said and then kissed him again.

Sesshomaru smirked and then evaded my mouth with his tongue and there we fought for dominance. Soon Sesshomaru had me out of the hot tub on the edge. He had taken my bottoms off in the water and was now taking my top off. He massaged my breast and then licked the left and then the right. I moaned at the feel and ran my hands through his hair.

Sesshomaru then went back to pushing the dildo in and out of me and then finally he took it out and then smirked at me. "What are you going to do with it?" I asked him. He just kept his smirk and then held it in front of me. I licked my lips and then before I knew it Sesshomaru shoved my head down and had me sucking on it. I moaned and then after a while Sesshomaru had me deep throat it. He pulled my head back and kissed me.

I moaned loudly and then took the toy away from him and pulled him closer to me. "Rin patients. We have the next three says to play." He said to me. I pouted at him and then I just kissed him. Sesshomaru pulled me closer to the edge of the hot tub. I smiled as he kissed me and before I knew it he was in me. "Ohhh...yes!" I mumbled as he went in and out of me.

After a while I felt my climax come and then I slumped over Sesshomaru to catch my breath. It's one thing to have sex when not pregnant but to be pregnant its a lot more work then you would think. "Are you sure this is all you want to do for the next three days?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru pulled out of me and kissed me. "Trust me it would be a lot longer then three days but that can wait until after the baby is born." He said to me and then he went down to my pussy and started to eat me out. I couldn't stop the moans. I leaned back on my back and spread my legs wider for him. It felt so good to have Sesshomaru do this to me.

"Tell you want if you mean it then I promise you that if you give me nothing but sex then you can take me anywhere as long as you do that." I moaned more as he licked my clit and massaged it with his thumb. From then on there it was amazing. I never felt so loved until that night when Sesshomaru took me every way he could think of.

Sex with this man can never get boring. I don't care who you are. Once you have sex with Sesshomaru you will never stop. After who knows how long and how many orgasms later we finally rested for a while. Which was good because I need a power nap if this is what I will be doing for the next three days.

**Ok here is the chapter. Now do you want me to do a chapter that goes over the next three days or what? Its all up to you. I cool with what ever my readers want. So let me know and I shall write. Thank you all for the reviews and I will update soon. Thank you once again and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **


	15. Pleasure!

**Pleasure! **

**Well here is an update I am pretty sure that the title gives it away but hey here it is. Enjoy. Sorry I took so long to update I had to get some info for my fic and yesterday I didn't feel to good. So here ya go.**

Sleep didn't exist anymore. I only got power naps. Sesshomaru was being careful with me. There wasn't a lot he could do when it came to entering me. But he he was still able to climax even if it wasn't in me. Sesshomaru was making me something to eat during a rest time.

I had taken his phone and was looking up somethings when and email popped up. "Hey question for ya." I said to him. He looked at me a moment and then back at what he was cooking. "When did you subscribe to Busty Asian Beauties?" I asked him. Sesshomaru turned to look at me and then he went back to cooking.

"Is that where you got all those dirty little movies?" I asked him. He ignored my question. I smirked at him and then exited out of the email. "Usually those subscriptions end after so long." I said. Sesshomaru came to the couch and handed me my lunch. He took the phone away from me and kissed the top of my head. "So tell me." I said to him. Sesshomaru ignored me and then played on his phone.

I smiled and then ate. I told Sesshomaru I was taking a bath. He nodded and played on his phone. I smiled and went to the bathroom and started the water. I got my bath stuff and a change of clothes and then waited till the tub was nice and full. I moaned as I got in and smiled.

I rested my head against the edge of the tub and then started to wash my body. I then took the detachable tub head and wet my hair down. "Wish we had one." I said to myself. I washed my hair out and then just relaxed. I needed some time to myself. I started to think about all the things Sesshomaru did to me last night and before I knew it I was so ready to have another round with him.

I couldn't stop myself and felt my right hand go down and my left hand went to my left breast when I gave it some attention, I moaned loudly. I was so sensitive it didn't take long. I was so close to my climax but before it could come Sesshomaru burst into the room. I was a little shaken from his action and then before I knew it he had the tub drained and had me in his arms.

"If I had know this is what you were going to do I would have joined you." He said to me. I blushed and looked down. "It wasn't planed." I said to him. He chuckled and then set me on the bed. "Rin you have been so horny the moment I had you in the hot tub. Actually your always horny." He said to me. I glared. "I am not!" I yelled at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled more. "Rin anything I tell you makes you horny." He said to me. I thought a moment. "Not everything." I said to him. He leaned into me and then whispered in my ear. I blushed and then before I knew it I was down right wet and ready for him. "I told you anything." He said to me. I glared at him and before I could say a thing he was kissing me. I moaned and I moaned louder when he groped my right breast. But suddenly he looked down at his hand. I looked down too and was confused.

"What is that?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sniffed and then licked the white stuff on his hand. "Eww...you don't even know what that..." He cut me off when he went to my breast and started to suck on my nipple. I fisted his hair and then moaned as I arched into his amazing mouth.

"Oh Sess..." I lost my train of thought at that moment. His mouth felt so amazing. I don't ever remembering it feeling so good before. I mean it felt good before but now its just amazing. Finally Sesshomaru seemed to have his fill with my breast and kissed me. "What...was that about?" I asked him after I got some of my breathing back to normal.

Sesshomaru was nipping at my neck. "It was nothing." He said to me. I moaned as he scrapped his teeth along my neck. "What was that stuff on your hand?" I asked as I pushed up into him. Wanting a little more. Sesshomaru smirked. "It was some breast milk. It came out when I was fondling you." He said calmly. I looked at him. "Wait what? You mean you drank m...m..." I looked at him like he grew horns."Rin its normal." He said.

"No its not. I mean it doesn't weird you out at all?" I asked him. He shook his head and then kissed me all over. "Why should it. I mean it came from your body. It would be no different then when I lick at your most precious area and take in those sweet juices." He said as he made his way down to the said precious area. I moaned and then I was lost in a fog of lust.

Finally after what seemed like forever Sesshomaru decided that kisses had touched every part of my body and he entered me from behind spooning me and made me climax for a fifth time in who knows in amount of time. I felt like I was on cloud nine. After a few minutes Sesshomaru pulled out of me. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Sesshomaru?" I looked him in the eyes. He smiled and looked at me. "Do I really satisfy your sex hunger?" I asked him. He raised and eyebrow. "Well I know I can be a real bitch half the time and sometimes I do refuse to sleep with you. But I do satisfy you, right?" I asked him. I had to make sure that I was everything he ever needed.

Sesshomaru kissed me deeply. "Rin, I promise you that you are all I am ever gonna need." He said to me. "Plus you are a very addicting drug." He said as his lightly bit my neck. I smirked and then kissed him deeply. "Close your eyes." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow but did as I said. I got off the bed. He opened his eyes. "I said close them." I smiled and then left the room. I soon came back and sat on the bed.

I smiled and then dunked my hand in the bowl I had brought into the room and then I did the meanest thing a wife can do to her husband. I wrapped my ice cold wet hand around Sesshomaru's cock. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from me. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard from his reaction. Sesshomaru growled and then looked at me through angered filled eyes. "What the hell Rin?" He asked me. I just smiled and got up and threw the ice water in the sink in the bathroom.

I came back and sat on the bed. "I couldn't help it. Its pay back from all the times you made me sit in the theater room watching your dirty little movies and then torturing me after wards." I said to him. He smirked. "Tell me Rin what would happen if I did this to you?" He asked as he fingered my pussy. I moaned and bucked into his touch. "Damn it Sesshomaru." I moaned and then finally he stopped. "Rin if you weren't pregnant right now I would be so deep in you right now." He said and then kissed me.

After that hot kiss Sesshomaru let me rest. Well I rested long enough for him to think of ways to make me cum. When I woke up I was on my back with him using a vibrating toy. I was a little thing that looked like a bullet thingy. I moaned when it pressed it against my clit. "Sesshomaru I don't think I can last another two days of this." I said to him. He smirked and then slipped the tip of the vibrator into me. I moaned loudly and tried to sit up, but Sesshomaru pushed me back down.

I couldn't handle the pressure much longer and before I knew it I had cum. Sesshomaru didn't waste anytime and started to eat me out. "Oh damn it Sesshomaru j...just like that." I don't know it he understood a word I said. I was so lost in what he was doing that I don't even know which way was up or down. All I knew was that my husband was making sure that I was good and tired and full of sex before the baby came.

Finally Sesshomaru was done with me there and started to kiss me. "Rin sleep for now. You are so tired from the activities." He said to me. I smirked as he put me in place where to sleep. "I can't imagine why I would be tired. Its not like my sex craved husband has kept me locked in this house for so long just fucking my brains out." I said to him. He chuckled. "Who taught you such dirty language?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Oh just this guy who yells fuck every time I suck him off." I said to him. Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me and then went to rubbing my stomach as I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got my robe on and went to go see Sesshomaru. I smiled as I seen him in nothing but pajama pants.

I licked my lips and came up behind Sesshomaru and instead of a usually morning hug I wrapped my arms around him and then stuff my right hand down his pants and gripped him. Sesshomaru hissed. "Fuck Rin!" He yelled and then turned around in my grasp and kissed me. "I see your a little frisky this morning.

I smiled up at him and kissed him. "If it gets you yelling at me like that then yes, yes I am." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me back. "Go sit and I will bring you breakfast" He said and then kissed me one last time before I left to go sit on the couch. After eating Sesshomaru ended up taking back to the bedroom where he came in me three times. Demons an cum a lot. But I didn't care as long as it was me he was coming into.

We were resting a little after Sesshomaru had me cum four times. I needed it. I mean I feel so bad. He makes me cum a lot more then he does. Usually he ends up jacking off to cum if he's worried about entering me that is. I have to make it up to him. But how? Then the idea popped into my head and then I looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what is one thing you have wanted me to do during sex?" I asked him. An for a moment I thought he was gonna die. His eyes got wide and he just looked at me. "What is it?" I asked him. Sesshomaru just looked at me and then kissed me. "Well you can't do it now so it doesn't matter." He said to me. I looked down. Sesshomaru put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "But there is something else you can do until your able to do the other." He said with a smirk.

I raised and eyebrow and looked at him. What do you want now that I can give you?" I asked him a little scared at what he is about to ask me. He smiled and kissed me deeply. "I would love to have a titty fuck." He said to me. My eyes widened. "But I wont force you into it." He said after my reaction. I shook my head and then looked at him.

He didn't seem disappointed but I knew I had to ask. "You mean what those women do with their umm...breast in those videos?" I asked him. He smiled and then kissed me sweetly. "Yes like in the videos." He answered. I bit my lip and then looked up at him. "Ok. I...I'll try." I said to him. Sesshomaru blinked a couple times and then kissed me deeply. "I don't know if I...I'll b...be any good or not." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me again.

Sesshomaru got a big pillow and sat it on the floor at the foot of the bed and then he sat on the edge of it. I guess just the idea of his wife doing this was enough to make him hard and then before he let me start he pulled me into a kiss and then smiled at me. "Trust me you'll be perfect." He said and then carefully put me back down. I was on my knees and then I took a deep breath and thought about how the women in the movies always did it.

Sesshomaru did me a favor but leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed. I calmed down and then I took both my breast into my hands and wrapped them around his cock. "Fuck!" He hissed under his breath. I smirked a little and then started to rub them in a up and down motion. Sesshomaru was fisting the sheets as I went from a slow pace to a fast one. Then I couldn't help myself and I went from fast to slow to fast again.

During this whole time I learned Sesshomaru can make a lot of sexy sounds which just made me wetter then I already was. I did notice that I was leaking breast milk but like Sesshomaru said this was normal and it really turned me on. I paused my gift to Sesshomaru and rubbed some of the milk on his cock and that just made him hornier. I smiled and then went back to titty fucking him.

I didn't care how long I had been at it but the show I got was well worth it. Sesshomaru cumed so hard and all over me. I was amazed his entire cock didn't blow up. But when I was down Sesshomaru pulled me up and kissed me deeply. "Mmm...eat me out? I'm so wet I need you to do it." I said as I pulled back from his kiss. Sesshomaru smirked.

He had pulled us to the head of the bed and had me on my knees. He had me using the headboard for support and then he put his head between my legs and ate me out like I had begged him too. I was so glad he had giving me something to support myself against because I was becoming weak. I couldn't stop myself I had taken my right hand had it rub my pussy. Sesshomaru wasn't just licking me he was fingering me as well. It felt amazing when he did things like this to me.

My eye started to drift closed as I knew soon I would be coming and Sesshomaru was fucking my with his tongue and pinching my clit with his claws. I just wanted it to come out. "Oh Baby I need you to make me cum so bad right now." I said. Sesshomaru seemed to like the whole begging thing and moved faster. I moaned more and then finally I climaxed one last time and then my world went dark.

The next time I opened my eyes I was in Sesshomaru and I's bedroom at our own house. I tried to sit up but I was so sore. I looked to Sesshomaru's side of the bed and he wasn't there. I pouted and then looked at my nightstand and there was a note.

_Rin you over worked yourself. Doctor says you need to stay in bed from over heating yourself. I told you that working in the garden wasn't a good idea. You should have seen the mess you made. _

_With love, Sesshomaru._

I smiled at Sesshomaru's little joke and then grabbed my cell and called him. "What is it Rin?" He asked me. I giggled. "I'm board I need my husband to keep me distracted." I said. I heard his growl on the other end of the line. "Rin the doctor said to take it easy. You have been asleep for a week." He said to me. I gasped. "Are you serious a week? I feel so sore and...your an ass." I said as I heard Sesshomaru chuckle on the other end.

I huffed. "So Mister I'm a good mood to piss of my wife how long have I been out of it?" I asked him. "Just a day. You passed out after your last orgasm. I figured I could come home with half a day left. Beside I always have after you have had the baby." He chuckled and then he said he would come visit me.

I smiled when he came walking in with my little brat of a son. He got on the bed and crawled over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled at him. Kenji was ready for a nap when he came in so he asked his daddy for his blanket and then curled up and slept next to me. I smiled down at my son and then kissed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was walking out of the room to get me something to eat and then I heard his email alert go off on his phone. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. As I heard Sesshomaru's phone. Oh you like a Busty Asian Beauty well here I am. I was trying not to laugh. I knew if I did I would die. Sesshomaru glared. "When did...oh never mind." He said to me. I smiled. It was childish but funny for me. Teach him to let me play on his phone.

**Here is the newest chapter for you all. I hope you like and I hope it has some humor to it. If not then y'all are screwed cause this is what ya get. Thank you for the reviews and also I need votes! I have a tie between both and a boy. So please for those of you who wish to have a say in this story for heaven's sake vote! I do not want to be the one to choose. Thank you!**


	16. Must Read!

**Author's Note!**

**This is important for all readers! There will be no update on The Married Life until the polls come out of a tie. If you wish for an update then all you have to do is go to my profile got to the poll and vote. I will be checking the poll every hour waiting for it to come out of a tie. As stated before there will be no update on this story until the tie has been broken. Thank you all for reading and please vote!**


	17. Just a Little Early!

**Just a Little Early!**

**I have another update for you all! I am so excited. I never thought I would have not one but two stories that had over fifty reviews. This really makes me happy. And I do hope that this makes you happy as well. So here you go another update! Enjoy!**

I had been bugging Sesshomaru about the porn site for over two months now and he still has yet to answer me about it. I just wanna know how long his subscription is for. I mean I am his wife I have all rights not know. Right? I have been pouting for days sense Sesshomaru told me to drop it. Apparently he didn't find it funny at all. He changed his email alert back to normal and had been working on only the nursery.

I smiled as I was Christmas shopping with him for Kenji and everyone else. I had to send Ayame and Koga's presents to Australia because they were there for the winter. Shippo's got his dropped off early. Now we only had to shop for the family. Which was very hard to do when you wobble and try to think of what everyone would want.

Finally Sesshomaru and I settled to buy clothes for our little man. His grandparents already told us all the toys they bought. Sesshomaru and I had just left the jewelry store where I had bought matching necklaces for me and the girls and then I got id bracelets for the guys. Life was great for all of us.

Sesshomaru and I were at the food court chatting away when I decided to bring up the topic of sex. We hadn't had any for a while and I felt bad. But I didn't know what to do. "Sesshomaru there is something we have to talk about." I said to him. He looked up from his salad and smiled. "Sesshomaru the doctor said after the baby is born we wont be able to have sex for six weeks." I told him.

Sesshomaru dropped his fork and was lost in thought. "He says its different for demons. The need to impregnate is there after they give birth but for a human it can do some damage to me. So I asked him about alternative options." I said to him. I could tell Sesshomaru was a little more then upset. "Lets not talk about this until after Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas so lets not worry about it. Alright?" He asked me. I nodded and then went back to eating.

We got home from shopping to find Kenji asleep with Uncle Inuyasha. They both looked like they had a big day. I smiled and then went to our room to wrap presents. I smiled as I wrapped Kenji's little clothes and some toys we got him. He also got books. Good thing Sesshomaru was with us. He kept me in check about the whole shopping trip.

I was almost finished with the gifts when Sesshomaru came to get me for dinner. He helped me off the floor and walked me into the dinning room. I smiled as I seen Kenji smile at me. He was such a good boy. Inuyasha was staying for dinner. It was his payment for watching his nephew which neither Sesshomaru or I had a problem with.

We were half way through dinner when I had to leave to go to the bathroom. I was feeling normal like always. I turned the the sink on to wash my hand. I had been a stickler for cleaning and everything. I didn't like messes in the house and everything made me cry. Even if it wasn't my problem. I finished washing my hands and then the pain started.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. The pain seemed to go away. "Oh Baby what are you doing in my tummy?" I asked them. I shrugged it off as a braxton hicks contraction. I was almost to the dinning room when the next one hit. "OW!" I hissed and then looked down at my stomach. "Do you mind?" I ask the baby. Finally the pain went away and I finally made it to the dinning room.

I sat in my chair and jumped into the conversation that the two brothers were having. I clenched my teeth when I felt another. Something wasn't right. Theses were too close together to be hicks contraction. "Sesshomaru?" He looked over at me. "I...ow! I think the baby is coming." I said to him.

Before I could blink he was by my side and picking me up. "Inuyasha take Kenji to mom and dad and then meet us at the hospital." Inuyasha nodded at his instructions and then Sesshomaru carried me to one of his cars. I tried to stay calm. My baby would be two weeks early. I wasn't sure if this was ok or not. Sesshomaru held my hand all the way to the hospital.

We finally made it and the nurses started to get me to a room. My contractions weren't close enough for me to be ready to push the baby out. They called my doctor in and told me that everything looked fine. "Sesshomaru?" He was by my side. "Promise that if I don't get to go home tomorrow that you and Kenji will have Christmas?" I asked him. Sesshomaru seemed a little hurt but nodded.

After an hour waiting my doctor came in and said that there was really nothing he could do. The baby wasn't ready to come out. He said I could go home and just to watch what I do. When the contractions got five minutes apart that was when it was time to come into the hospital. "Its very common for half demons to be born a few weeks before their due date. No worries. You take it easy and enjoy the holiday." He told us. I nodded and then went home.

That night I rested with pain going through me. I was so ready for this kid to come out. I took the medicine the doctor gave me to go to sleep and then I was out like a light. I woke up to a very happy husband and a very over joyed little boy. I could also feel the sores on my stomach. But I do hope that the pain would go away soon.

I got up and we went to eat breakfast with my boys. We were having such a lovely time and Kenji kept trying to go to the Christmas tree. I smiled and Sesshomaru finally decided he waited long enough and that he could go and open his presents. He smiled as he opened the gifts and I smiled and took lots of presents.

I smiled as I handed the envelope over to Sesshomaru. He smiled and before he could do a thing a contraction hit and Sesshomaru was by me and was holding me. I cried in the pain. Sesshomaru was rubbing my back and counting the time between contractions. The pain was too much to bare.

Finally after an hour Sesshomaru called the doctor and then we learned there was a snow storm. Our family had arrived an half hour ago and Izayoi was trying to calm me down about the fact that there was no way out to the hospital. Izayoi had me laying down and Inuyasha was keeping Kenji calm. Sesshomaru was talking to the doctor about what was needed to be done to make sure that both me and the baby was safe.

Sesshomaru told Izayoi everything that the doctor had told him and then she took charge. She sent both InuTashio and Inuyasha upstairs with Kenji. Kagome was going around getting everything she needed and Sesshomaru was holding my hand during everything. Everything was so confusing to me. What was going to happen to me and my baby?

Finally at six-fifty Izayoi told me to start pushing. So I did and at seven my baby boy was born. I smiled as I held him. Sesshomaru smiled down at him and Izayoi took him and told Kagome to clean him up and then Izayoi was telling me to push out the placenta. I did as she told me too and then a few minutes later I was feeling pain.

"It hurts!" I cried. Sesshomaru growled. "Izayoi?!" He snapped. Izayoi glared and then looked at me. She did a check and then froze. "I thought the doctor said only one baby?" She asked. "He...he did. Why?" I asked her. She looked between me and Sesshomaru and she told me to push. I was scared to death.

I did as told the whole time Sesshomaru was encouraging me. It made me feel a lot better. But at the same time I was still so confused. But at seven-o-six my beautiful baby girl was born. But right after the last push of all the stuff and I passed out. It was just too much for me I guess.

When I woke up Sesshomaru was sitting by my side. I sat up and Sesshomaru handed me a drink and then I thanked him. He looked down at the floor and I put my drink down. "I'm ok. Nothing is wrong." I said to him. He sighed and then looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru looked up at me and the pain got worse in his eyes. I was really worried and I couldn't stop myself from asking him. "What is it? Tell me." I asked him. Sesshomaru took my hand in his and then looked at me. "Rin we lost our son." He told me and then my world went dark.

**Well here is another chapter for you all. I am so sorry its short but I am getting distracted by family and True Blood. So please forgive me. I hope you all understand I have a short attention span when it comes to stuff. There will be no update tomorrow. Sorry. Thank you all for the reviews.**


	18. Recovery!

**Recovery!**

**Well here is another chapter! I hope you are all likin this story from the reviews it looks like it but hey ya never no. But here is another chapter for The Married Life! YAY!**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Our son didn't make it." I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then put his face in his hands. "But I heard him cry." I said to him. Sesshomaru sighed and then took me in his arms. That's when I realized I had really lot my son. I cried in his arms and fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. I smiled an then frowned. It all came back to me. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I finally calmed myself down when I heard a cry I went and search for it I found my little girl. Izayoi was feeding her. I bit my lip and walked over to her.

Izayoi smiled and then stood up. "Here ya go. I told you that your mommy would be here soon." She said as she handed me my daughter. I sat in the rocking chair and smiled. She cooed and then I kissed her head. "So who is making the arrangements for..." I stopped talking.

I looked up at her and waited. "InuTashio. He said that it will take care of everything. It will keep him busy." She said as she was messing with the changing table. I nodded and then looked at her. "So do you want to learn how to teach her to latch on?" Izayoi asked me.

I nodded to her and she came over. It was a little weird but after a few minutes I got her to latch on and was very excited about it. "See all that worry for nothing. You are doing great. Isn't that right Ayono?" She asked and smiled. I looked at her. It was the name Sesshomaru and I fought over for months about if it was a girl. So that must mean he... "Tamoya?" I asked. She nodded and then I understood. He gave me the name I wanted and he got the name he wanted.

"How is Kenji?" I asked her. Just then came in a running Kenji. "He is waring out his Uncle Inuyasha." Kagome came in smiling. She smiled more when she noticed I got Ayono eating from me. I smiled a little back and then looked at Kenji who was trying to climb into my lap. "Come here you." I said and then carefully pulled him up so he too was on my lap.

"So she a good eater?" Kagome asked. I nodded. "Izayoi what were you feeding her earlier?" I asked her. "I was feeding her breast milk. Sesshomaru got it for me." I froze. "Eww...he..." I quickly got Kenji off of me and then delatched Ayono from my breast. "Excuse me." I said and then left the room. I made my way to our room to see Sesshomaru still asleep. I took my pillow and hit him with it. He looked up at me and glared.

I frowned and then hit him again. "You touched me in my sleep?!" I screeched. He took my pillow and then covered his head with it. I frowned and then looked at him. "Answer me!" I yelled at him. "Ayono was hungry I had to do something." He growled at me. I frowned more and walked away from him. I heard him growl more and then he was in front of me.

He wrapped me in his arms and held me. "It was for Ayono. I was not going to lose another child. I was not going to make you suffer. Rin I did it for all of us. An if pumping your breast to get milk is the worst I have done then please let me go to sleep." He said to me. I frowned. "I'm sorry." I said to him.

Sesshomaru kissed me and then let go. I watched as he went back to bed to sleep. I smiled and then went back to the nursery. I smiled when I saw InuTashio holding Kenji. "Tomorrow will be the funeral. I was out getting his birth and death certificate legal. I am sorry and I love you both." He said and I nodded.

That night I went to bed crying and woke the next morning to feed my children and get them and myself ready for the funeral. It was going to be a small one. Nothing big. Which was nice for all of us. I had called and told my friends what happened and they wished me the best recovery that one can have after both birth and death of a child.

I cried as I watched them bury my son. Sesshomaru held me and told me it would all be right. After the funeral things went back to normal. Add in a new baby girl that is. She was pretty good about sleeping at night. Kenji was the one we had issues with. But the good thing was he got weened off the bottle and didn't want anymore. So that was a little less stress on all of us.

**Four Months Later**

I was sitting in the sun room drawling. I was enjoying the nap time. Sesshomaru came in and smiled at me. "Someone seems happy?" I said to him. He smirked. "Well if you knew what I knew you would be too." he said to me. I smiled and looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"We are going on a vacation. You, the kids and I are all gonna be heading out to the tropics and just relaxing. No work no worries just fun with the kids. What do you think?" He asked me. I smiled. "I think I like that idea." I said and then smiled more.

Even though its been months there isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think of my son. But the joy I feel now the pain goes away a little more each time. "When is this vacation?" I asked him. He smirked. "Our plan will be leaving next week. So what do you think?" He asked me. I smiled and then sat on his lap. "I think that its a great idea. But I have news that might make you a little happier." I said to him.

Sesshomaru seemed to look at me weird and then waited for my answer. I smiled. "Well we're gonna have a babies." I said to him. Now this is what got him really weird. "Rin? We've been..." I smiled no not that kind of baby. "Pumpkin Kenji's dog she got pregnant." I said to him. Sesshomaru sighed in reliefe. We both agreed no more children until Ayono was at least a year old.

Sesshomaru hugged me again and then ran off to go inform our children of our plans. I laughed. Sesshomaru was not normal when he was around those angels. I smiled more when Pumpkin came in the room. "She did it again!" Sofia yelled.

Sofia came in the sun room and looked at the little dog. "She stole her meal before it was even ready. How can I create art when...Why are you glowing?" She asked me. I looked at her and then arched my brow. "You glow as if you either discovered you were pregnant or you just had sex. I pray for baby." She said. I shook my head at her.

"I am not having a baby." I said to her. She smirked. "What is with that look?" I asked her. She laughed. "Darling your hips are widening. You are having a baby." She said and then left the room. I huffed and then grabbed my keys. I left a note for Sesshomaru and then left the house.

I went to the drugstore and got the test and then went to a public bathroom and took it. I waited for the time and then laughed. "Yeah right. Sesshomaru has been careful. Oh Sofia why did I listen to you?" I said to myself and then left. I threw the test in the floor board of my truck and then headed for home.

I made it home and Sesshomaru saw me and smiled and picked me up. I kissed him and then went inside. I had forgotten the test and spend the next week with my husband and children. The next week was spent thinking of what all to do. I don't think I had seen Sesshomaru so relaxed and happy before. It was very nice to see him like this.

**One Week Later**

"Hey Honey can you get my sunglasses out of my truck?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then ran over to the truck while I got the kids in the van. Inuyasha was riding along so he could bring the van back home. I smiled and then loaded the baby first. I saw Sesshomaru walk back to us and moved to put Kenji in.

He was looking down at something in his hands as he walked. "What ya got there?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked up at me and then showed me the pregnancy test. "Oh..." Sesshomaru growled and I quickly shut the van door so Kenji didn't have to listen. "What? Sofia got me thinking so I had to prove her wrong. I'm not pregnant so why are you mad at me?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru growled and then looked at me. "Really not pregnant?" He asked me. I nodded and then waited for him to calm down. "Funny because the last time I checked when it has a plus sign it means positive." He said with venom in his mouth. My mouth fell open and I looked at the test in his hands. "Positive? Meaning I'm pregnant?" I asked him. Then Sesshomaru realized it must have showed me negative at first. "Get in the van." He said and I did so.

**Well here is another chapter. Sorry its short. I do hope the next one will be longer. Thanks for the reviews. An sorry if I made any of you mad or sad about the last chapter. Please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews. :) **


	19. Important Notice!

**Important Notice!**

**I am sad to say but both The Married Life and Life Unexpected will be put on hold for a while. I am sorry to tell you all this. An I have a very good reason to do this. My parents and I have to replace our mobile home and so that means I have to pack up my room to make things easier to move when they switch out our home. I probably wont have internet service for a while. My dad might have to take down our tower to make sure our new home will fit. That and we wont have power for a couple days. But I do promise that once my room is settled and we have power and all that good stuff I will get my butt to work and give you updates. Please forgive me for both the notice and the fact there wont be any updates for a couple of weeks. Thank you for all the suport and reviews they mean a lot to me. **


	20. Vacation!

**Vacation!**

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for your wait. Still not done moving but I got a small break and decided to write you a little chapter. Hope you like it. Once again I am sorry. But once I get moved in an stuff then I can go back to writing normally. Well enjoy!**

Sesshomaru drove to another drugstore got three more test and then we made it to the airport. He was going to see if he was careful of if we made a mistake. How I don't know, but he wanted to be sure that we didn't have false information. We kept this from Inuyasha didn't want people to say things that aren't true.

We got to the airport and made our way through security. Then after passing through that we made it to our gate. Sesshomaru gave me the bag and sent me to the bathroom. I frowned and then did as told. I prayed I wasn't pregnant. I mean Ayono is only four months. I mean jeez its not like we had been going at it for that long. In fact I had to beg Sesshomaru just to kiss me let alone sleep with me.

I calmed down and went into a stall. I read the directions of the test and then proceeded on with them. I took deep breaths as I waited for the results and frowned every time I got a text from Sesshomaru. I sighed and then ignored him until the test showed me the results.

Finally after fifteen minutes I looked at the test and smiled and then took a picture of them all and then sent them to Sesshomaru. I waited and then he sent back. _Good. Now get back here._ I frowned and then threw the test away and made it back to him. He looked up at me and then he looked back down. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I am sorry." He said to me. I smiled and then sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Its alright. I know you were just worried about the possibilities. You had a reason to know what I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said to him and then kissed him again. Sesshomaru handed me his phone and then I looked at the screen. He was looking it up. Apparently if you let a test set long enough it can show your pregnant. I smiled and then kissed him once again.

Finally we after making up and talking things through again we were able to board the plane and head to our vacation. As a family. Best thing happen sense Ayono was born. I smiled as Sesshomaru put her car seat in the seat in first class. Kenji has learned to fasten his own seat belt. I didn't want him to grow up but I have too.

Sesshomaru and I took our seats and then got ready for take off. Sesshomaru held my hand as me made for the air. Ayono was asleep and Kenji thought the outside looked so cool. I on the other hand was a little nervous. It had been a while sense I had been in a plane and I get sick thinking about riding in one. Sesshomaru gave me a small pill to take before we got on but I don't think its kicked in yet. Finally ten minutes into the flight and I feel myself calming down. Sesshomaru kissed my head and smiled at me.

Kenji was telling me a story about his coloring and I was making sure I understood it correctly. Sesshomaru smiled at us and I smiled back. Having Kenji was a big challenge for us and bigger challenge when Ayono was born, but they were both worth it.

Finally after a twenty hour flight we made it. Kenji kept trying to run away from us and Sesshomaru was getting exercise chasing him. Our car arrived at the air port and soon we were on our way to a hotel. I was finally happy seven days of doing nothing but family stuff. Sesshomaru took care of everything that needed taken care of.

We had a list of things we could do as a family and the hotel had a little daycare center for parents that wanted to be alone for a little bit. Sesshomaru and I helped the kids to the hotel room which was a family suit. Kids room and parents room. Sesshomaru kissed me and then went to our things and unpacked Ayono's carry crib. It was actually a play pin but it doubled for a bed if we ever went on a small trip.

Sesshomaru set it in the room and Kenji was excited as his daddy explained he got to sleep in a big boy bed. Kenji got on the bed and said night night. I smiled at him and picked him up. "Big boys can't got to sleep in day clothes. They need jammies." I said to him. He smiled and then ran to his bag. He picked out his clothes for the night and then I helped him into it. Sesshomaru had planned the trip to where we would land here at night and we would be tired as hell.

Kenji got right into bed and then waited for Daddy to sit next to him and read him a story. I smiled and then went an fed Ayono for the last time tonight. I got use to her latching on to me and once in a while I would feel a pinch of pain and look at Ayono. After about fifteen minutes she was done and Sesshomaru escaped the evil clutches of Kenji's story time.

Sesshomaru took Ayono and kissed her and then laid her down. I yawned as he came back into the livingroom and before I could protest Sesshomaru was carrying me to our room and had me on the bed. He was quickly undressing me. I giggled and before he got any further he had a nightgown in his hands and helped me into it. I pouted and he kissed my nose.

I relax and lay down, Sesshomaru stripped down into shorts and climbed in next to me. "What's the point in making me think that you were going to advantage of me if you weren't?" I asked him. He nuzzled my neck and then kissed me. I rested my head on his chest and then smiled up at him and then I felt myself going into the sleep world.

The next morning I woke up to feeling eyes on me. When I opened mine Sesshomaru was gone so I turned on my other side and found Kenji just staring at me with no emotion. I sat up and smiled at him. Kenji just stared at me. "What's the matter Sweetie?" I asked him. He looked down and then I followed his gaze and then panicked there was blood all over.

I quickly got up and then ran to the bathroom and checked myself. I couldn't find any cuts any where. So where did the blood come from. I went back and picked up Kenji. I looked at the blood and then noticed it was falling from the ceiling and that was when I saw the blood was coming from the room above ours. I took Kenji out of the room and found a note from Sesshomaru saying that he went to go get breakfast and that he had the baby.

I grabbed my cell and called Sesshomaru as quickly as I could. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Kenji felt the stress and I kissed him. "Damnit Sesshomaru answer the phone!" I hung up and called again. "Pick up, pick up!" I tried to stop from crying and then finally.

"Yes Rin?" He asked. "Sesshomaru there's blood and I don't know what to do. What do I do?" I cried into the phone. "Calm down I will call for help and I am on my way. Rin are Kenji and you ok?" He asked me. "Yes. Kenji is fine and so am I. The blood is coming from the room above." I said to him. Sesshomaru said he was going to call for help and then call me back.

By the time Sesshomaru got back he was still on the phone with the police. I was a little worried but once he was in the same room with me I was ok. He hung up the phone and put Ayono down and took Kenji from me. He pull me into his chest and then I started to cry. This is one hell of a vacation.

After being asked for over and hour questions they finally took the bloody clothes and let me put something new on. Sesshomaru called a different hotel to see if we could stay at one of them for the remainder of the vacation. Sesshomaru told the hotel what we planed to do and they reimbursed us for the issue.

Sesshomaru called a cab and it took us to a different hotel and there we stayed. I had to know. I put the kids down for a nap and asked Sesshomaru. "Well?" I asked him. He sighed and then set me on his lap. "A wife caught her husband cheating on him and waited for him to be alone and killed him." He said to me. I nodded and then looked at Sesshomaru. "I would do that to you too." I said and then went to get me something to eat. Sesshomaru smiled at me and turned the tv.

I grabbed some chips and then sat next to him again and then we ended up watching a movie about a man living in a sewer pipe killing people for food. After that movie then came on a flick chick and Sesshomaru apparently wanted to distract me then but was too late when his son came in asking for something to drink.

I smiled as Sesshomaru got up and then he picked up Kenji and threw him in the air and made him giggle. Sesshomaru then came back with the happy boy who had a sippy full of juice. He smiled and then sat between us. Sesshomaru flipped the tv channels to something Kenji would like more. Finally found a show about horses.

Soon Kenji was done drinking. "Mommy you not hurt?" He asked. I looked from him to Sesshomaru and smiled down at him. "No, Mommy isn't hurt. Mommy was just scared." I said to him. I was worried about how this would affect Kenji. "Bad person did bad thingy right Mommy?" He asked me. I nodded and then Sesshomaru explained to him that some people did bad things to other people. Kenji didn't like that but understood what Sesshomaru meant.

Finally Kenji asked if we could go out and play in the water and so we all got changed and started our vacation. Ayono was not a big fan of the water. She cried every time I tried to put her in it. Oh but if Daddy had her she was all giggles and smiled. I always felt like a bad mother when Ayono didn't like the things I wanted her to do. Feeding was all I could do that she would accept me.

Kenji would play with his sister and I would be just watching. Could it be that I was human and Ayono only put up with me for food? I was ready to cry. "Look at him. He seems like such a great father." I looked over to find two woman looking at Sesshomaru. I frowned and then looked back at me family. "Wonder if he's single?" Asked the other woman. I frowned more and then before they could say another word Sesshomaru was in the water with Ayono and throwing her in the air. I saw Kenji looking at him.

Kenji would looked between his dad and the the sad and then he came back to the sad and looked all sad. "Well he must not be very fun little boy. He probably got taken away from his mother." I bit my lip. If Kenji wanted me he knew he could come to me. "What a horrible woman to leave such a great man like him to raise two children on his own." Said one of the two. I had enough.

I put my camera down and then went to Kenji. He looked up at me and then smiled, I smiled back at him. "What's the matter baby boy? Want in the water?" I asked him. He nodded. "Do you want me to take you?" I asked him. He shook his head. I looked between him and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw us and then came back. "Here take her." He said to me. He then picked Kenji up and carried him to the water and played for a bit.

I went back to our spot and the two women looked at me and I just smiled. I sat down and then Ayono was playing with a bucket and I smiled. Sesshomaru carried Kenji to me and then said he would be right back. After ten minutes Sesshomaru came back with a kids surf board. He then took Kenji back into the water and then they surfed a bit. I took more pictures of father and son. Ayono had fallen asleep and I took some pictures of her as well.

After a while Sesshomaru came back with a tired looking Kenji and laid him down. He then took my camera and looked through all the pictures I took. He smiled at them and then gave me my camera back. I smiled and then pulled him close to me and then took pictures of us together. Some were of us smiling and others were of us kissing. I smiled and then showed him the results. He smiled back and then kissed me again. I blushed and then we packed up our things and then went back to the hotel.

Even with the crazy hotel murder we still had a good day. Kenji didn't seemed to botherd by the issue. We talked to him about it and he asked us questions and we explained things to him that was age appropriate for him.

Finally after eating supper and getting baths it was the end of the day and Daddy and I were ready for it to be over with. So much has happened and it was only day one of our vacation. I just hope nothing else goes wrong for the next six days. If something does I will scream and I told Sesshomaru just that and he laughed.

**YAY! Its a chapter. What do you think? Also before you review I ask that all my followers go watch some video clips called 'What does the fox say?' And 'What's the meaning of Stonehenge?' Then let me know what you think of both video and this chapter. Thanks and updates will be a little sketching due to the fact that I don't have a trailer to move. :) **


	21. Fight!

**Fight!**

**Well here is another update for you all. Once again sorry for late updates. Workin on getting a home and it has been tough that's for sure. Well here y'all go.**

We were in the airport waiting for our plane. Sesshomaru gave me medicine to calm me down for the flight like he did the last time and held my hand. After an hour of waiting we are told our plane has been delayed due to weather. I frowned and Sesshomaru just squeezed my hand. "Should we just take another flight tomorrow and get a hotel?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at the weather report on his phone.

"Mommy, I hungry." Kenji said to me. I looked around and notice a sandwich place. I held my hand out for Sesshomaru's card and then took it. I walked to the place and ordered two subs. I stood in line waiting for my food when a bunch of women came over. "Can you believe how good looking that guy is?" One girl said. "I know be even hotter if he got rid of the brats that were with him?" Said another.

I turned to see them looking at my husband and two kids. I clenched my hand and bit my tongue. "Ma'am here you go." Said the woman who made the food. "Thank you!" I said and then left having already paid for the food. I took it to Sesshomaru and turned when I heard three gasps. They glared at me and I glared back.

"Rin what's the matter?" He asked me. I huffed and sat down. I opened my sandwich and gave half of it to Kenji. "Them, acting like I have no right to be with you and then they say such horrible things about my babies. I can't stand people like that. I thought the women at the beach were bad. But those three take the icing on the cake. I can handle being called a bad mom but when someone says my children are brats I can't stand them." I took a deep breath and Sesshomaru pulled me in and kissed the side of my head.

I looked at him and smiled. "They are the ones who have no reason to look or talk. They are just jealous of your beauty." Sesshomaru said to me and then he dug into his food. I rolled my eyes and ate mine. Sesshomaru is a suck up when it comes to me. He probably worries if he will get laid later. It probably wouldn't be the first time.

After eating and waiting a half hour we finally found out that our plane will be arriving in half an hour. I got up and stretched and then told Sesshomaru I was going to the bathroom and I would be right back. I went in did my thing and came out and started to wash my hands. As I was doing so those three girls came in and glared at me. I being who I am ignored them and finished washing my hands.

"So are you the nanny for the single father or what?" One asked me. I ignored her and dried my hands off. I threw away the paper towel and tried to leave but she pulled me back and looked at me. "Hey I was talking to you. There is no way a human like you is good enough for a demon like him. So you must be the nanny." She laughed in my face and then pushed me against the wall. "So does the nanny try to get some action with the boss?" She asked me another stupid question. Her friends just smiled and laugh.

I looked her in the eye. "I'm his wife. Now let me go." I said to her. There was no hidding meaning behind it. She looked at me and then stepped away. "But before ya go." She said and turned me around and decked me in the face. I landed on the floor holding my cheek and looked at her. She and her idiot friends laughed and then left the bathroom.

I got up and followed out and right into the arms of security. "Yes sir that's her. She attacked me." She said to the man. My eyes opened wide and I looked between both security guards and bit my lip. "Ma'am are you alright?" The younger one asked. I raised a brow in confusion and then I felt the pain. I looked at the girl who hit me and glared.

"Ma'am you need to come with us. We need to ask you a few questions." Said the older man. "Sir can I at least tell my husband? We have our children with us." I asked him. He nodded and followed me to where we were. "Your husband is Sesshomaru?" Asked the man. I nodded and he looked at me. "On second thought Ma'am it looks like enough damage has been done. We will let you be." He said and then started to leave.

The girl who hit me let her mouth fall open. "Excuse me?! No she needs to be charged with assault." She yelled. People passing thought she was nuts. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at my now black eyes. "Always your eye." He said to me. I laughed and sat down. The three woman looked at me and I smiled. "You fucking bitch!" She said and then tried to hit me again.

But she never made impact. I looked up to see that Sesshomaru was holding her wrist and making sure she didn't touch me. "That's my wife you just spoke too and those words are not something I allow my son and daughter to hear. So either you refrain from using such language and leave or I will call security on you. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru asked her. She nodded and he let go. The three woman didn't take long into leaving. Kenji was asleep through it all and so was Ayono. "Thank you." I said to him. Sesshomaru smiled and then wrapped me into his arms.

Finally after forever we were able to board our plane. I was a bit moody when we got on the plane but I soon calmed down and read books to Kenji. He soon fell asleep and it was just me and Sesshomaru awake. "Feel better now that we are going home?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Sesshomaru smiled back and then ordered us some water. Ayono woke up and was hungry.

Sesshomaru bounced her in his lap while I got her blanket out. Sesshomaru and I switched and I took her in my arms and Sesshomaru covered us up. Ayono latched on quickly and I gritted my teeth. Some times she pinched in the right area and it hurt like hell. "Ew." I turned to see the three women and rolled my eyes.

After feeding Ayono for five minutes a flight attendant came to me. "Ma'am I am sorry to say this but some of the other passengers have some complaints about you and umm...well I have to ask you to stop." She said to me. I was sure my face went pale. "I'm sorry." She said. Sesshomaru growled for a second. "Is there some place she can go? My wife has no bottles and so this is her only way of eating." Sesshomaru told the women.

I was ready to cry when another passenger came over. "Leave the woman alone the only people who have a problem with her are those three and if you ask me they shouldn't be near her after what they did in the airport." Said a man. The flight attendant looked at the passengers and they all agreed with the man. Well all except three of them. Those three just seemed beyond pissed. The man sat back down and I told him thank you.

After our plane landed the flight attendant escorted us off first and then the rest of everyone else was able to leave. "Well next time you plan a vacation can we take a car or maybe a cruise?" I asked. Sesshomaru chuckled and then nodded. He grabbed our bags and I had Ayono in one arm and Kenji holding my other hand.

"Hey I have to go to the bathroom will you take them for a minute?" I asked Sesshomaru. He nodded and then I was off. I entered and then I glared. Can't I catch a break? I went into the stall and then came out and that was when I felt another punch. I recovered and before she hit me again I ducked.

"She is such a wimp." Said one of the watchers. I was really pissed now. I stood up and then I hit her with all I had right in the face. Blood went everywhere. "Next time be sure that you can handle what you throw at others. Cause I am sure to be one pissed off Bitch when someone decides they are better then me." I said and then walked away.

I came back out and Sesshomaru noticed I was holding my hand. He then looked behind me to see the same three people who wouldn't leave me alone. "Good girl." He said to me. Inuyasha made his appearance at that moment and noticed what was wrong. Sesshomaru pointed to the three women and he laughed. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Well all the bags are in the car. Now just need to get the people in it." He said and then took Kenji and put him on his shoulders. Sesshomaru carried Ayono in one arm and had the other wrapped around me. I smiled and leaned into him as we walked to the van. I was never happier to be in our van going home. Kenji and Ayono were out the moment they hit their car seats. I smiled and took some pictures of them.

Finally after what seemed like forever we arrived home. Inuyasha had already made plans to take the kids because two grandparents miss them. I guess not seeing them for a week is a long time for those two. Hell I remember when Izayoi cried cause I missed a Friday going to her house because my parents took me out of town. I never did that again, ever.

I waved bye to them and went inside. My hand felt a lot better. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and then I got changed into a nightgown and went to my makeup table and sat down. I started to brush my hair when Sesshomaru walked in. He smiled at me and then just watched me. "Rin." He said my name.

I looked up at the mirror and looked at him through it. "Yes?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a moment and then sighed. "Did you really have to start something with them?" He asked me. I gasped and then turned around. "Do you honestly think I wanted to fight them?" I huffed and then put down my brush and looked at the table. "Rin all I am saying is that..." I shot out of my seat and stood in front of him.

I didn't care if he didn't like it when I got in his face I was not about to let him think for a minute longer that I was the cause of this fight. "Don't you dare say I started it. Sesshomaru you know me better then that. An so help me you ever blame me for that fight or any other fight that requires of me defending my family then you can see your happy ass sleeping on the couch for the next month." I said to him and then started to walk away.

Before I made it two feet he grabbed my arm and turned me around pushed me against the wall. "Rin is that a threat against your husband?" He asked me in a chilling voice. I glared. "You and I both know I don't make threats." I said to him. I tried to push him off of me but I had no luck. "Get off of me Sesshomaru. I don't want you touching me!" I yelled at him.

Sesshomaru didn't listen in fact he nipped at my neck. "Rin if you wanted me to get off you should have said so." He whispered and then I felt a shiver go up my back. Before he had time to say anything else I pulled him into a deep kiss. I moaned when I felt him slip his hands up and down my thighs. "Is this why you let them have to kids?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked and before I knew he picked me up and was taking me away from the bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat me on the couch in the theater room and put in a movie. It was my favorite genre. I smiled as I seen the killer come up behind a couple having sex. "Idiots your gonna die. If you heard a sound in the woods it means you die. How stupid can you be?" I said out loud. I leaned into Sesshomaru and looked at his neck for a second and then smirked to myself. I waited for the movie to end and then I got up to put another one in.

I smirked as I had my back turned away from Sesshomaru and then I pulled one of his movies out and then turned the DVD player to auto play. I smiled and then sat back done on the couch. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and then I got up to get a drink. As I poured me a soda I turned around in time to hear a girl scream and Sesshomaru looked at me and before I knew it he had me on the couch. I smirked and he kissed me deeply.

Sesshomaru pulled the hem of my night gown up and started to give me open mouth kisses. I moaned a little with each kiss and then I felt him trail his fingers down my legs. I moaned more and then tilted my head back. "Please...no more...teasing." I panted out. Sesshomaru smiled and then he got up and left. I looked puzzled and then he came back with a cup. "What are you doing?" I asked him, he just ignored me.

Soon before I could say anything Sesshomaru was slipping a finger in me. "OH!" I moaned out loud and then he rubbed my clit. "Oh...fu...yes!" I yelled as he went faster and when that amazing feeling started to build up Sesshomaru stopped and then I felt something ice cold on my clit. I crawled away and looked and it was a ice cube.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" I asked him. He smirked and before I could get away from him, he pulled me back. "NO!" I yelled and before I could say another word he was rubbing me again. "Damn you!" I said and he kissed me. The feeling was coming back and like last time Sesshomaru put an ice cube against me but then slipped inside of me. I shivered as I felt it melt in me.

"Rin listen to me." He said to me. I looked at him and then waited for him to say something. "You are going to have to earn the right to cum." He said to me with a smirk. He kissed me and then pulled me to him and I looked at him. "Earn the right?" I asked him. He nodded and before he explain he entered me and started to pump in me.

I was digging into his back with my nails and I felt the feeling in me again and before I could release Sesshomaru pulled out of me and slipped a ice cube in me. I bit my lip and tried to endure what he was doing to me. "Rin don't cum." He said again. This time he pulled me off the couch and sat down. He then slowly lowered me down on to him and then pulled me back to rest against him. He started to rub me and kiss my neck as he tells me to watch the movie.

I do as he tells me and I feel my hand move and before anything can happen he lightly slaps me on my pussy and holds my arms behind my back. "Please just fuck me!" I begged him. Sesshomaru smirked more and then he slams me down on him. "OH! YES!" I yelled as I feel him going in and out of me.

I feel the feeling building up in me and try to hold it. Sesshomaru just goes harder and harder in me. Finally he nips my neck and tells me to cum. I do and then I collapse against him. He stops pumping into me and pulls me off of him. I look at him and before I can say anything, he takes his belt off and then his pants all the way off. He then uses his belt and ties my hands behind my back.

Sesshomaru took his place on the couch and then put me on my knees. I smiled a little and I felt kind of bad. I always thought it felt wrong to be like this but at the moments it felt so right. Sesshomaru fisted my hair and pulled me head back for me to look at him. He then kissed me deeply and then shoved me onto his cock. Its not often Sesshomaru gets to have these moments but when he wants them I don't mind letting him have them once in a while.

I started to suck on him hard and he kept on bobbing my head on his cock. I could hear the moans coming from him and that encouraged me to go faster and I could tell when he was about to cum and I nipped lightly on the head of his cock and he picked me up and started to fuck me again. This time he came inside of me.

I moaned and then he undid the belt and laid me down on his chest. I panted and waited for my breathing to become normal. Sesshomaru turned the tv off and then covered me up and we feel asleep. My last thought before drifting off and I spoke it aloud. "We should fight more often." I said and then I was out.

**Here you all go. Another chapter for all my Dearies! I hope you enjoyed this one, if not I am sorry but this is what came to mind and I liked it. :) Not sure when another update will happened but I will try my best. Thanks again for those who review and read.**


	22. Would You Rather!

**Would You Rather?!**

**Well hello everyone! I am tryin to update both stories because this coming Monday I get a new trailer! YAY! So I will be really busy unpackin all the $h!t I just got done packing up. Not my favorite thing but hey I get a new home so not much to complain about, right? Ok well like always deep thank you to those who read and reviewed my story. Makes me happy and here is another chapter. **

Sesshomaru had to take a trip this week. Which was ok.I could handle the kids by myself now. Ayono was seven months old. She was pretty advanced for a seventh month old. But I am just assuming it is the demon in her. Izayoi said some half demons are like that. When she told me this it just started a fight between the two brothers and Sesshomaru was trying to help Izayoi cope with the fact that Inuyasha wasn't one of those half demons. During that visit Kenji learned to leave the room quickly.

I sighed at the memory and got the kids ready to go. Their Grandparents were going to do something and wanted to take the kids with them. I agreed seeing no problem in being home alone for a while. "Maybe I can catch up on my sleep." I said to myself and then then looked through the two bags I had. I smiled at what I had done and then grabbed shoes and jackets. I entered the living room to see Kenji playing with Uncle Inuyasha and Kagome holding Ayono.

She smiled when she seen me and then reached out for me. I smiled and put the bags and other things down and picked her up. I carried her to the kitchen and got her, her baby food and milk. She kissed my cheek and giggled. It was a new habit that she picked up from her big brother. I smiled and kissed her back and she giggled louder. I went back to the others and Inuyasha was fighting Kenji to put his shoes on.

"No!" Kenji yelled. Inuyasha threw his hands in the air and put his shoes down. I smiled and then laughed as Kenji picked his shoes up and took them to Kagome. Inuyasha frowned and then smiled. I went and stood next to him and smiled. "Just think that's what its going to be like when you get your little man into the world." I said with a smiled and gave Ayono one more kiss and handed her over and packed her food away.

Inuyasha smiled at my comment and then kissed my cheek. "Always know how to make a person happy don't ya Princess?" He said to me with a grin. "WOW! Its been a while sense I heard that FluffyEars!" I said as I zipped her bag up. I giggled a little and then stood up straight.

"It was you!" Inuyasha yelled at me. I shook my head no and he pouted. "Who was it?" He whined and I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows and who cares? I still find it funny as hell." I said and then kissed my angels goodnight and said bye to my family. Inuyasha drove away and I went to my room and got online. I smiled at the memory of when Sesshomaru hacked his computer and changed his name. It was one of the greatest days ever.

I logged into the the chat and found the person I wanted to talk with. I smiled at the name and then went about with my message. I felt like I was in high school again and waiting for the laugher of what the chat would bring me.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_I miss you so much! I can't wait for you to come home. Still planed for Friday right? _I wanted to make sure that he didn't have to stay longer and that I would be seeing him in three days time.

**SP24Puppy: **_Yes I will be coming home Friday! _I laughed as I read his chat name. Oh how I loved to mess with him and his computer.

**SP24Puppy: **_I see you got a hold of my computer once again. I guess once a child always a child._ I frowned at his comment and then started on my comeback.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Huh, I know a certain person who would think other wise if he could see what I was wearing right now. Ya know I think one of the butlers is still up maybe I should go talk to him for a bit._

I was waiting for a message when it told me my computer was getting a video call from **SP24Puppy. **"You are such a jealous man Sesshomaru Tanaka." I said as I answered the call. "I was kidding Hun. I wasn't going to talk to him and I know you know that." I said as I looked at him. He smirked and then ended the call. I frowned and then I heard a chat come in.

**SP24Puppy: **_Wanna play a game? _I read what he wrote and thought it over. "What the hell?" I said and then answered him.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_What is it called? Is it fun? _

**SP24Puppy: **_It depends on how you look at it._

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Ok but I need to ask you something first. _

**SP24Puppy: **_What do you need to ask me? _I smiled and then went to work on my answer.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **Would you rather be here at home with me or on your trip?

**SP24Puppy: **_Home with my wife. Would you rather play this game or mine? _I thought a moment and then smiled.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Mine. I always do as you say. So would you rather have me pick you up Friday or take a taxi?_

**SP24Puppy: **_You! The quicker I see you the better. Would you rather kiss me or sleep? _I laughed at his question and though about it for a moment and then smiled. "Kiss of course." I said to myself.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Kiss. Would you rather undress me or have me strip for you?_

**SP24Puppy: **_Strip. Much sexier when you strip. Would you rather sixty-nine or doggy style? _I blushed at both his statement and his question.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Doggy style. Would you rather cum in my mouth or in my pussy? _I can't believe how this game is going. I wanted it to get a little hot but I didn't think this hot.

**SP24Puppy: **_Really why that position? _I sighed and then thought of how to word my answer.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Because it feels like your deeper in that way. Would you rather have sex in your truck or take me out to eat?_

**SP24Puppy: **_Out to eat. I know later I will be able to take you. Would you rather have sex for a full year or get pregnant again?_

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Pregnant. I love the feeling of carrying your baby. Would you rather make out with me or watch your movie?_

**SP24Puppy: **_Make out with you. Those movies have nothing compared to you. Would you rather have a three way with us and another girl or you get gangbanged by me and three other guys? _I re-read what he asked and thought about which I would rather have.

**SamuraiPrincess24: **_Three way. Then no one dies. Would you rather have sex in the office or get on video chat and have video sex right now? _I blushed as I sent him the chat. I really hoped for the video sex. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't at least cum with his aid.

I waited and waited for an answer and then I smiled as the call came through. I clicked answer and smiled as I seen his face come on the screen. "Rin, I want you to get the box out of the closet." He said to me. I nodded and got up and went to the closet door. I opened it and found the box he meant for me to get. It was the box of sex toys I bought a while back that we never really used. I was headed back to the bed and smiled.

I set the box down and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a baby pink kimono nighty. It had a matching thong and I slipped it off and then put it back on right and looked like I just put it on fresh. One thing I learned by being married to Sesshomaru he will and can dress you to look like he wants you too. I smiled and then carefully got on the bed to not show him any goodies.

I smiled and opened the box and looked inside of it. I looked over at Sesshomaru and blew him a kiss. I could see the lust in his eyes and I smiled more. "What is it that you want to me to get out of here?" I asked him. He licked his lips and then described the toy he wanted to me to get out. I blushed and pulled it out.

I looked from the toy to Sesshomaru and then back. "Rin I want you to take the thong off and then enter that in you from behind." He said licking his lips again. I blushed and then carefully got on my knees to make sure he doesn't see a thing. I grab the lube out of the drawer and pour it on the toy. I make sure its all lubed up and turn around and lean against the headboard.

I heard a growl and I turned my head around to see Sesshomaru's eyes turning red. I smirked and leaned over knowing he could see everything now and then carefully entered the toy in my body. I bit my lip at the feeling and then I let a moan escape as I got the tip in me. Sesshomaru wanted me to do it like this because of my comment from earlier about the doggy style. I smirked and made eye contact with him and then I pushed it all the way in me.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked me in the eye. I kept eye contact with him for a moment longer and slowly turned the toy on. I started out at a low setting and I slowly pulled it out to where only the head of the dildo was in me and then slowly pushed it back in. This little show went on for who knows how long. But I enjoyed seeing Sesshomaru with lust filled eyes but also with frustration. He was frustrated because he was not the one giving me pleasure at the moment.

I smiled more and turned around and started to push it in and pull it out while facing Sesshomaru. The red in his eyes seemed to get darker the longer we kept this little game up. I pulled another toy out called the bullet and pushed it against my clit and moaned really loud. Sesshomaru growled and I smiled at him.

After two hours of him telling me what to do and six orgasms later we got off video chat and I went to bed. That night I had no problems sleeping. I welcomed sleep to the fullest. I pouted when I heard a knock at the door. "What do you want Jaken?" I asked knowing it had to be him.

He opened the door a little. I was covered so I wasn't worried about him seeing me naked. "I am sorry to bother you but there is a big package and Lord Sesshomaru asked that the man bring it up to your room M'Lady." He said worried he was making me angry. I sighed. "Leave please. I will be down as soon as I am dressed for the day." I said and Jaken left quickly.

I shook my head and found a cute dress for the day and then went downstairs. The man smiled at me and I smiled back. "We were given orders to bring it to your room. Strict orders Ma'am." He said and I nodded and showed him and his partner the way to our room with the maid Lin to make sure nothing happened to me. That was the last thing I needed at the moment.

They put the giant box in the floor gave me the papers and left. I sent Lin out and looked at the box. "Mmm...Can I open it?" I asked myself. I heard my phone go off and read the text from Sesshomaru. I told him that his box was here and asked if I could open it. He gave me a yes and I wasted no time in opening the big surprise.

I gasped when I see what it was and then blushed. I dialed his number quickly and waited for a reply. "Rin you have four minutes before my next meeting. What do you need Dear?" He asked me with interesting tone. It almost sounded like he was horny. "I want and answer as to why there is this thing in our room. I mean the maids clean our room. They can't see this?" I said to him.

Sesshomaru chuckled and I frowned. "Ohh...you mean the machine I bought. Don't worry. You should be able to push it into that closet we don't use. Mmm...maybe that can become our sex closet." He said with what sounded like a wondering tone. "A sex closet for what? So you can tie me up and do who knows what to me?" I said not expecting an answer. "That's not a bad idea. Its big enough to do such things. I have to go my Sweet. Do feel free to try out the new addition to you toy collection." He said to me and then hung up.

I blushed at his last comment and then put my phone down. "Seriously? I haven't been up for a half hour and he wants me to use this machine to screw me?" I sighed and pushed it to the empty closet and opened the door and pushed it in. I found the box of other toys and put it in there as well. I told the maids to leave that closet alone and to not worry about cleaning it. And to insure they didn't see what was in it I locked the door and put the key in my vanity.

I blushed as I looked at the door and then went to go eat breakfast. I got a test from Inuyasha asking if he and Kagome could have the kids. I replied yes and told him not to kill my angels. He sent me a laugh and then told me thanks. I smiled as I got more peace. I went to the theater room and watched a new movie Sesshomaru had bought me. I sat in the dark and watched as a woman started to kill her boyfriend for getting a blow job. "Everyone knows that if your in a cabin in the woods and you have sex your gonna die. No matter who it is and what it is." I said to myself.

I finished the movies and looked at the time. I sighed and then asked Sesshomaru if the staff could go home early for the night. He agreed seeing how we have a new security system and guards outside at all times. I sent everyone home telling them they still got paid for a full day. They were a little worried but left. Some where worried because of how many time I get attacked. One of the guards came in and set the system and shut the door behind him. I smiled and went to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Mm...what to do?" I asked myself. "I should have done something productive today. But no I watch movies." I said and then looked at the locked closet door and went to the vanity and got the key. I unlocked the door and opened it. The new contraption was still in there and I was curious about it. I pulled it out and then looked at the manual.

I blushed and then left the book on the bed and went to go take a bath. It was relaxing me very well but all the time I thought about the thing Sesshomaru bought. It had a control where it had a dial and I turn it to make it go different speeds. I sighed and then Thought about what I read. "Could I really use such a thing?" I asked myself. I sighed and then got out of the tub. I turned the little wall that hides the tub from the rest of the bathroom and noticed my clothes were gone.

I sighed. "Damnit! I did it again." I wrapped a towel around me and left the bathroom and saw my clothes on the bed. "Did I leave this door open?" I asked myself and then went to the bed to grab my clothes. I was thinking I was losing it except for the fact that the new instrument Sesshomaru bought has been moved. That I was for sure about. Please not again!

**Well that's it for this chapter. YAY! Be happy update! Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. It gives me great pleasure to give you all a story you like. An if you have ideas don't be afraid to tell me I am all ears. Thank you!**


	23. New Things!

**New Things!**

**Hello my Dearies! I hope you all don't hate me too much for what is about to come of this chapter! Please try to not hate me. Read and enjoy!**

I looked at the toy and then around the room. "This is not good." I said to myself. The last thing I need is to be attacked again. I turned to my bed and grabbed my nightgown. An before I could lift it up someone covered my mouth and pushed me down on the bed.

Before I could comprehend what was happening the person was blindfolding me and then flipped me over. I was about to whimper when the person nipped at my neck and for some reason my body knew that nip. The person gave me time to move and so I did and pulled the blindfold off and I glared. "Sesshomaru you jackass!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. Sesshomaru smirked and then crawled over to me.

"How could you do such a thing to me?" I asked him. Sesshomaru stilled had a smirk on his face and before I could do anything he picked me up and kissed me deeply. I moaned and then pulled back. I smiled at him and he smiled back and before he knew it I slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't ever do that to me again." I said and then got up. I didn't make it far because before I knew it Sesshomaru carried me to the closet.

"How long have you been home?" I asked him. "I got home right before you set the security system." He said to me. I pouted and then watched as he opened the door. My eyes opened wide as I seen what he had done. "Demons." I said. Sesshomaru smirked and then carried me into the new room. "Your probably right it might be a demon thing to want to tie our mates to the wall and make sure they are pleased with the outcome." He said in a dark whisperer.

I turned my head to face him and then blushed. His eyes were red with lust and as we kept eye contact he closed the door and then pushed me against the wall. Before I knew it he had me handcuffed to the wall. "Sesshomaru." I said his name. He looked at me and kissed me deeply. I knew in that kiss that he was in control and I was going to be ok.

Sesshomaru left the room and came back with the new toy. I blushed even more and then watched as he placed it right in front of me. I tinkered with it a little and then I noticed he changed the settings. He place the tip of the dildo part right at the entrance of my pussy and then set the machine to the lowest setting. I moaned as I felt it enter me.

Sesshomaru smirked and then turned it up a notch and rubbed my clit for extra measure as he said. I was screaming my head off at the feeling he was creating in me. Soon I came and he licked his fingers and then kissed me once again. I moaned and before I knew it Sesshomaru had the machine going faster.

After cumming three times he un-handcuffed me and had me kneel in a chair. I bit my lip as I felt the machine go in my pussy from behind and I moaned but before the feeling could really build up Sesshomaru stopped it and then re positioned it and then picked me up.

I looked at Sesshomaru and then looked at how we were. "Are you going to ya know in both?" I tried to ask with out going into detail. Sesshomaru smirked and then I blushed. I was waiting for it to touch me but It didn't. Sesshomaru started to pound into me hard making me scream as loud as I could.

I came with the feel of Sesshomaru in me and kissed him deeply. "How long do you think you'll be treating me like a sex slave?" I asked him while trying to gain my breathing. Sesshomaru smirked and bit my neck hard. "For as long as my salve as you put it stays awake." He said. I blushed and then Sesshomaru sat me in a chair and I watched as he put a back brace on the machine.

Before I caught on Sesshomaru picked me up and put me on the machine. I didn't realize what he planned to do until I noticed that both he and the dildo were at the same entrance. "Sesshomaru no!" I said trying not to pass out from his idea. He smiled and kissed me deeply and before I could say more both he and the dildo were both in me.

It was so tight. It felt like my insides were ripping apart but at the same time it was an amazing feeling. Finally after what seemed like forever Sesshomaru and I both came at the same time. I panted thinking that Sesshomaru would be done but I have never been more wrong in my life then I was then.

Sesshomaru pulled me off the machine and then sat me in the chair as he readjusted it. When he was done he took the control and sat it down and then kissed me. I kissed him back and then he picked me up and sat me on his lap. He carefully entered my tight ass and then pushed us close enough that the machine was in me.

Like before Sesshomaru started it on a slow setting and then started to go with the rhythm. I moaned as it felt good but not enough for me. "Rin." Sesshomaru said my name. I turned my head to face him and he kissed me deeply. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and I felt his hand explore one of my breast. "Faster." I told him. Sesshomaru chuckled and before I could do anything I see him turn the dial all the way up.

Sesshomaru went as fast as he could and at the same time rubbed my clit and right at the moment that we both came he bit down as hard as he could on my neck and I seen my juices go everywhere. Sesshomaru turned the machine off and then kissed me as deeply as he could and licked my neck. I knew no matter how much sex we had that this was going to make me sore as hell.

Sesshomaru carried me to our bathroom and set me in the tub and turned the water on. When it was just right he put the stopper in and then got in behind me. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you think its wrong that we do things like this?" I asked him. Sesshomaru kissed my tender neck and then kissed my cheek. "I think it can only be wrong if we do it every time we decided to make love. It wont be an everyday thing Rin. Trust me I love seeing you like that but I also love seeing you cum from just a touch from me." He said as he turned the water off.

I thought over what Sesshomaru told me and I agree with him. As long as we don't lose sight of why we make love to begin with then there really isn't a problem with it. "I want that door to be locked when not in use Sesshomaru. The last thing we need is a maid or our children finding it." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Rin I am sorry for scaring you earlier. I didn't mean to scare you that much. I thought about messing with you as soon as you came in the room but I wanted to finish the closet first." He said to me. I nodded and then enjoyed the feel of him washing me. "Just don't expect much from me for a while. I already feel sore from all that hard work." I said and he laughed.

That night I had no issues sleeping after having orgasm after orgasm and then a nice warm bath. Yep I had no issues welcoming sleep what so ever. I laid my head on Sesshomaru's chest and drifted off after telling him I loved him. I barely heard him say he loved be back. But I was glad I did cause it always helps me sleep better after hearing him say it to me.

I woke up the next morning to Sesshomaru making patterns on my shoulder. I turned my head to him and winced in pain. I ran my hand to my neck and pull back. That is where I seen the blood. Sesshomaru shot up and turned to see my neck. He growled and got a wash cloth. He placed it against my neck and looked down.

I smiled at his puppy pout. "I'm ok Sesshomaru. I promise. So we got a little carried away last night. Wouldn't be the first hickey you gave me." I said to him. He kissed me and I smiled. "Besides its not like you didn't get away with out any battle scars." I said. Sesshomaru got up went to the bathroom to see that I had scratched his back up good and that he had many hickeys himself.

He came back with a smirk on his face and kissed me again. "Well I guess we are even." He smiled and then laid us down. He kept checking my neck to see if the bleeding had stopped. When it did he started to lick it. The whole time I just giggled.

Sesshomaru and I were just talking when a knock came at the door. I covered up and Sesshomaru called whoever it was in. "M'Lord and M'Lady..." Jaken said clearly uncomfortable in this situation. "Jaken spit it out." Sesshomaru said with agitation in his voice. Jaken cried in fear and then looked up. "Well M'Lord your father is in the phone Sir." Jaken said holding the said phone in his hand.

Sesshomaru held his hand out for Jaken to bring him the phone. Sesshomaru took it and then waved Jaken off. I giggled and then sat up and started to place open mouth kisses on his arm. "Yes I understand. When do you plan to do it?" He asked. I looked at him and he winked. "Of course father." He said again. I glared at him and then he hung up. "What was that about?" I asked him.

"My father wanted to take the kids for a couple nights starting tonight." He said to me. "Ok." I said and then had a feeling that there was more but he wasn't going to spill on me. So we went back to talking about things when all of a sudden Inuyasha came bursting through the door. "I grabbed a heavy object from the nightstand and threw it at him.

"Inuyasha! Leave!" I yelled and watched as he left. Sesshomaru got on a pair of sweats and left the room. "Never get to have morning sex ever." I complained and then got dressed as well. I went in search to see what it was that Inuyasha just had to tell us that he couldn't knock on the door before entering.

**Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to update before everythin got crazy at my house. So let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. **


End file.
